Only You
by Everlinda
Summary: Everyone was moving on with their lives except her. She dedicated everything for the rebellion. She was tired...lonely...and aggravated. Why was she resisting him anymore? [Reylo/Mature Themes]
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, Lucasfilm, or Disney.

A/N: In this story, Captain Phasma survived the battle against Finn in _The Last Jedi_.

* * *

Only You

Chapter 1

* * *

Two years have passed since the battle of Crait. Rey's Force connection with Ben didn't stop. He would appear in her Resistance meetings...in her meditations...and in her dreams without warning. Her visions of him were _frightening_. No, she was not sure if that was the right word... Some of her dreams were nightmares, but some _weren't._ Rey shook her head forcefully. _No_ , she would not think of those right now. Her feelings for him have always been turbulent, but in the past two years, her feelings have become more _confusing_. Yes...that was a more appropriate word.

She was watching him now as he trained. He was relentless. She had seen him destroy battle simulator droids time and time again. Ben was always so focused. So dedicated. She admired his form as he swung his turbulent lightsaber and dodged attacks from the simulator. Her eyes traveled down as she also admired his physique. His bare arms rippling with aggression, his strong, naked back...and her eyes traveled lower. Rey's cheeks flushed. _No_...she can't have this again.

Ben sliced the battle simulator droid with one slice of his saber and his eyes shot at her. The way he looked at her had also changed...and _evolved_ , she would say. She would never forget their first force connection after Crait…

* * *

 _The Millennium Falcon landed on Batuu to refuel. Everyone traveled off the ship to stretch their legs and look at different scenery. Rey stayed on board. She walked back to her small, cramped quarters to refresh and change. She put on a long, comfortable white tunic. She grabbed her under things. She was about to step into a pair when she saw a pair of sad, dark eyes staring at her across the room. Rey quickly threw the under things behind her cot. Rey's cheeks burned and her eyes stared at Ben in shock. Thankfully, her tunic stretched to her knees, but that's all she was wearing...and the material was thin._

 _Ben was also in his quarters. It was much larger than hers, but stark, cold and lonely. He sat at the edge of a large bed in black and silver bedding. There was an old, tattered book next to him, but she couldn't make out what he was reading. He didn't say anything for a while. His eyes just looked lost. Through the force she could sense his anger, resentment, and fear, but the overwhelming feeling of disappointment blanketed his being._

 _He got up from his bed and walked toward her. She froze where she was standing and crossed her arms in front of her chest in case her tunic was too sheer. Rey could feel Ben trying to muster up his rage toward her, and he did, but inevitably his rage melted into despair. Ben's tenacity never disappointed. Even if he couldn't maintain his rage, he would never let her have the satisfaction._

" _I'm going to find you," Ben said roughly, staring at her with intense eyes. "You, the Resistance...it's only a matter of time." His voice was even, but there was an undeniable savage quality that spoke of his raw, unrelenting emotions. He stopped right in front of her and slowly looked her up and down. Her hair was still damp from the refresher. It was different to see her hair completely down. Amongst his rage and despair, he could still feel the intense attraction he had for her. He knew she felt the same toward him. She always had. He stepped a little bit closer toward her until his head hovered over hers._

 _She stepped back until her bare calves hit her cot behind her. She still couldn't move. Her shock was paralyzing. As he towered over her form, he took off his black gloves, and violently threw them on the ground beside his feet. His right hand gently reached out to the tips of her damp hair. He took a lock, caressed it with his thumb and forefinger, and tucked it behind her ear. His hand traveled down her neck. He must have realized that his hand was caressing her neck for too long because he suddenly took back his hand, as if it was burned. His gaze became raw before her. "You're going to regret not coming with me," he said, his voice barely above a whisper._

 _The Force connection suddenly closed and Rey stood, trembling. From fear...from something…_

* * *

With one final blow, Kylo Ren destroyed the battle simulator droid before him. He sensed Rey through the Force during his training session, but he couldn't stop his attacks because _she_ was there. The sting of her rejection was the root of the gnawing ache he experienced every time he saw her.

He asked her once on Takodana to train her. He asked her to join him, be by _his_ side, after slaughtering Snoke. And on Crait, as she was boarding the _Millennium Falcon_ , his eyes pleaded with her during their Force connection. He would not ask her and be rejected _again_. His pride could only take so much abuse.

He grabbed a towel on the rack beside him to wipe off the sweat from his head, chest, back and torso. He knew Rey was watching him. He wanted her to look at him. He turned his back to her and continued to dry off the sweat. Through the force he felt Rey's feelings of shame and embarrassment encompass her. He could sense that she was trying to block him out through the force, but she was not completely successful. He sensed her feelings of desire spike suddenly, and then shame, once again, engulfed her. This satisfied him. If he could not have her, at least he knew that _he_ was the cause of her desire. _Not_ the First Order traitor. _Not_ the Resistance pilot.

He glanced back at her and she looked away. She was sitting with her legs folded. _It looks like she was meditating_ , he thought. In the past two years they've had yelling matches, ignoring sessions, casual discussions and awkward moments where one or both of them were in their private quarters… He shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts of vulnerable images of Rey on her cot...in the refresher...changing out of her clothes... At this point, their Force sessions were on a daily occurence. They were a part of each other's lives, and there was nothing they could do about it. He would never admit to her that in the midst of the pain she caused him, their forced intimacy gave him something to look forward to during his long days as Supreme Leader. During the few moments of down time he had, besides training relentlessly to channel his pent-up aggression, he started reading one of the old Jedi sacred texts from his youth. He didn't know why he smuggled it back with him all of those years ago, or maybe he didn't want to acknowledge why. It didn't matter. He scoured the pages trying to research Force connections, but he couldn't find anything useful. He only remembered his uncle's words to him during his first training session with the Force so many years ago: " _Reach out with your feelings."_

Kylo realized that the Force had a will entirely on its own, but could his Force connection with Rey be influenced by the... _feelings_...between them? Were they able to appear to one another if they _willed_ it? Snoke was gone, but their connection remained. Maybe it wasn't _just_ the will of the Force that was connecting them.

* * *

Rey was ashamed of her...whatever it was...toward Ben. Now that Luke was gone, Rey was left alone. No official teacher. No official training. Leia would do what she could, but she wasn't as proficient as Master Skywalker...or Ben.

Ben turned around to look at her one last time and then left. The Force connection cut short. She imagined that he was heading to the refresher to wash up…

* * *

Kylo put the water on inside the refresher and let his muscles relax as the hot water ran down his body. He thought of Rey often in the refresher. He hated it. He... _enjoyed_ it. He was disgusted at himself and his interest in a woman who chose _not_ to be with him. He swore to his uncle that he was going to destroy her, but as he locked eyes with Rey as she boarded the _Millenium Falcon_ that day, all he could do was stare at her. If he summoned his rage, he could have summoned the boulders behind the Resistance base and stall the ship from leaving...but he didn't. He was on a bent knee in front of her... _pleading_ and hurt. His ego took a lot of damage that day.

He shut the refresher off and put on his normal attire. It was still strange to roam the First Order ship without his helmet. He knew that he terrified most of the people around him. Without his helmet, he got more appraising looks from the females on board...and from a few of the males...but they still thought he was a creature with strange, mystical powers that they couldn't understand...and didn't _want_ to understand. _They're ignorant_ , he thought disgustedly.

Kylo walked into his command base and nodded curtly to Hux as the red head was consulting with Captain Phasma. He didn't trust him, but Hux was necessary in running day to day operations.

"Ah, Supreme Leader," Hux said. "Captain Phasma has gained some fascinating intelligence from one of the resistance prisoners. It seems as though unidentified X-wings have been flying back and forth on Ryloth. We are unsure as to why, but it looks suspicious."

Kylo considered the intel. "Are we sure this intel is reliable? The planet is far. I don't want to waste time and resources on a destination that yields no results."

"I assure you that our information is reliable. The man was tortured severely," Phasma replied. "I shall take my battalion to Ryloth on your command."

Kylo nodded. "Do so."

"Shall I take prisoners?" Phasma asked.

"There's no reason to," Kylo replied, but he hesitated. "Unless you find my mother...and the _girl_."

"Hmm," interrupted Hux. "I quite agree. We will give the impression that the new First Order is _merciful_ , especially now that the galaxy is prospering so well. Capturing them both will be a symbolic end to the Resistance." Hux was deep in thought. "Yes, I will make a speech and broadcast it over the holonet to claim our final victory."

Kylo wasn't particularly fond of public speaking, so he didn't have a problem with Hux taking the hypothetical victory. "Fine," Kylo said, and then left.

* * *

It was dark on Ryloth. General Leia still had contacts there who desperately feared the First Order. Since Ben's ascendency to Supreme Leader, the planets in the Inner Rim and Mid Rim boasted of prosperity and equality in their regions. Most of the planets in those systems have aligned themselves with the First Order without many complaints of mistreatment. However, the Resistance was hearing horrifying reports from some of the planets in the Outer Rim...even some rumors from the Unknown Regions of forced slavery on its people to mine resources. From there, the First Order was sending those resources to the Inner and Mid Rim planets to gain their favor.

The Twi'lek people moved Rey and the rest of the Resistance to their underground caves. It was quiet and safe there, but Rey would travel to the surface to be by herself and practice her Force abilities. Above the caves was a thick, dense jungle filled with dangerous creatures. Rey hoped that she would never have to encounter any of them. She had her own room in the underground caves. Her quarters were small, but they were hers. The lack of windows bothered her quite a bit, but at least she had her own refresher. Finn and Poe had their quarters far away from hers. For unmated citizens, the Twi'leks separated the quarters of the males and females for modesty; unmated females in one region of the caves, unmated males in the other. Couples and families were in another section. In her quarters, Rey had a lone cot, a comfortable lounger with pillows, and a trunk of fresh clothes from the Twi'lek females. The Twi'leks even managed to install tall, wooden doors for each room. They somehow bolted the wooden door into the rock work. As long as she had privacy, Rey didn't care how they did it.

It was late, and Rey laid on her cot. Amongst all of the people that surrounded her, she felt terribly _alone_. She felt it the most at night. That's when she would allow herself to think of Ben. She no longer thought of him as Kylo Ren anymore. When she spoke of him to Finn and Poe, she called him by his official title, but for _her_ , she was past the point of formalities. He was no longer the creature in a mask who had no heart or genuine feeling. No, she didn't agree with his actions, but he'd been wronged. She couldn't go with him...and take his _hand_. Rey shivered at the thought. Take. His. _Hand_. She's thought about that every night. He offered himself to her and she turned him down. It tore at her, but she couldn't throw away her friends and their noble cause for his destructive path.

Or maybe that was it? Ben had been a _decent_ ruler these past two years. _Unless the rumors of forced slavery are true_ , Rey thought. She was frustrated. It always came to Ben's decisions...his _monstrous_ decisions. Could anyone care for anyone who made horrendous choices like that? Someone who would torch entire villages? Take _no_ prisoners?

 _No, that would make_ me _a horrible person. I cannot care for him_ , Rey thought. Yes, this was her struggle every night. Arguing with herself. Inevitably, before she would drift off to sleep, she would imagine reaching through their Force bond and touching his hand...his face...his hair…

Rey fell asleep and started to dream. She was still in her white, sheer tunic and saw Ben. She was in his personal quarters, sleeping in his huge bed. _It's a dream. I'm not going to think. I can allow myself to feel…_

* * *

After a _long_ day, Kylo entered his chambers and shut off the lights. He peeled off his normal attire and just wore a pair of loose black pants to bed. Man he was exhausted. In his weakness, as he closed his eyes, he thought of Rey. He fell asleep quickly…

In his dream, he was still in his bed. He opened his eyes and was shocked to see Rey sitting at the edge of his bed, peacefully smiling at him. His heart leapt and started beating at an alarming rate. She was in her thin white tunic. Her hair was down. It looked so soft… He sat up quickly. Should he talk first? It's his dream. It didn't matter. Certainly he could indulge...

"I'm back," Rey whispered, her smile growing.

Kylo gave her a genuine smile. His voice was husky, "Please come to me." He gestured to the area next to him on the bed.

Rey's cheeks flushed deeply, but she climbed on the bed and got under the sheets. She sat next to him. Even though this was his dream, he always felt apprehensive. It's not like he was used to _being_ with anyone. Besides tending to his obligations, he spent most of his free time alone...minus his Force sessions with her.

He didn't want to rush his time with her...never…

They turned to face each other. With his right hand, he touched the tips of Rey's hair and tucked it behind her ear, just like he did two years ago. "Do you have any idea how much I've _missed_ you?" he asked in a low, desperate voice.

Rey's face remained flushed, but her eyes were exhilarated. "I... _I've_ missed you too," Rey whispered, moving her face closer to his.

Kylo rested his forehead against hers. "I want to be with you," he said gently, taking her hands in his. He picked up her hands and brought them to his lips, kissing her knuckles. "Promise me that you'll be with me one day," he demanded in a low, pleading voice. "I _don't_ want to do this without you."

He watched Rey's chest rise and fall. A lone tear slid down her left check. He brushed it away for her with his thumb. "Yes," Rey whispered. "Wait for me."

With his right hand, he gently pulled Rey's chin closer to him. "Can I kiss you, Rey?"

Her eyes brightened and she breathed heavily. "Yes."

Kylo moved his head to the side and brought her soft lips to his. It was a slow, heady kiss that became more aggressive with every nip. He traced his tongue along her lower lip and she gasped. Rey softly nudged Kylo against the headboard and seated herself on top of him. He pulled her against his chest and pressed his lips against her neck. He continued a trail of gentle kisses up her neck until he got to her right ear, and he softly sucked on her earlobe.

* * *

Rey closed her eyes and sighed. She put her hands on his strong shoulders and slid them down to his chest. He felt _so good_. His well-built arms wrapped around her possessively. She felt so _safe_ with him. Rey felt hot and excited by his touch. His lips were still on her earlobe, but she wanted more from him. Even in her dreams, she still felt nervous about going _all_ the way...but she couldn't help herself when it came to Ben. Her desire for him was natural.

"Come under with me," she whispered to him indicating to the sheets.

* * *

Kylo watched Rey as she took the bottom of her tunic and pulled it slowly over her head, exposing her bare breasts. Her face flushed even more and she quickly looked down, obviously shy. Only her thin, white under things remained. He slid his hands down her exposed back and crushed her body against his. Rey gasped at the bare contact and his body shuddered. He had never felt so aroused in his life as he felt her bare chest against his. He nudged his face in the crook of her neck as he breathed in her scent. "You don't have to be shy, Rey," he whispered to her. "It's me."

He let her untangle herself from him as she slid under the covers. She laid on her side, facing him. Likewise, he slid underneath the covers and turned sideways to face her. She inched closer to him and put her hands on his shoulders. She gripped him as she brought her face close to his. She nuzzled her nose against his. "Can you just...touch me...tonight?" she quietly requested, her face feeling getting hot under his gaze.

"We can go slow," Kylo whispered back. "I just want to be with you."

Kylo gently pushed Rey on her back and he slid his body over hers. Rey squeezed his shoulders, shut her eyes, and breathed heavily as he lowered his body on her.

* * *

She let her hands slide onto the back of his shoulders to feel his muscles ripple under her touch. _So strong_ , she thought. She admired his mind...and body. Ben kissed her again, slow and hungry. He was so _careful_ with her. It warmed her... _everywhere_. He was so focused and attentive on her body. He kissed down her neck...down to her breasts… He caressed them gently. He ran his thumb over her right nipple and Rey gasped and moaned. She shut her eyes.

"Rey," Ben whispered, "Do you want me to go lower?"

Rey kept her eyes closed. "O-Oh," she moaned loudly as he again stroked his thumb over her nipple. Her breath came out in small pants, but she couldn't control her loud moaning as she writhed underneath him. "Yes," she finally said.

Ben's right hand slid down her body and she spread her legs open a little wider as he stroked her inner thigh. With his thumb, he stroked her moist sex and Rey threw her head back against his pillow in ecstasy.

Ben nuzzled the crook of her neck and inhaled her scent. "It could always be like this," he said huskily in her ear as he continued to stroke her, slowly moving his finger in and out of her sex. She continued to pant. "I only want to be with you like this," he said against her ear, kissing it. "Don't you see, Rey?"

Ben brought his face to hers and caressed her lips with his own…

Rey was awoken suddenly. Someone was shaking her.

* * *

Kylo suddenly awoke from his dream, beads of perspiration lining his forehead. He inwardly growled to himself in frustration. _Every time I give in to that woman…_ He got up from his bed and headed straight to the refresher to _relieve_ his tension. He put the water on, but switched it to a cooler setting. He leaned his body against the wall of the refresher and let the cool water drip over him. How many _times_ did he have to go through this? It would be so much easier if he was the type to take any lover, but being just able to release wasn't _enough_. It wasn't _good_ enough. A sleazy mistress wasn't his style and a daughter of a wealthy political alliance would just annoy him. Either one would be easy enough to acquire, but they wouldn't do.

He shut the water off an dried himself. He decided to take a walk around the ship to distract himself. Kylo put on his normal attire and walked into his command center.

Hux was there, of course, quite pleased with himself. "Supreme Leader, I have some excellent news."

"Yes?" asked Kylo, distracted with his thoughts.

"Phasma was entirely successful with her recent excursion to Ryloth," Hux said with enthusiasm.

Kylo's eyes quickly darted to Hux. "The Resistance is there?"

"Yes, Phasma's intel is quite detailed," Hux said. He was going to elaborate on the information, but Kylo quickly turned around and left the command center.

Kylo knew what he had to do. He immediately headed to his private aircraft and set a path for Ryloth.

* * *

Rey was awoken from her sleep. She was sweaty and flushed from her arousing dream. Rose was in her room, erratically shaking her shoulders.

"Rey, you need to wake up! They're here!" Rose yelled. "We have to go above ground and protect the Twi'leks. The First Order _cannot_ know that they live in the caves underground."

Rey quickly got up from her cot and started putting her normal clothes on. She grabbed Luke's broken lightsaber and shoved it into her side garments.

Rose grabbed Rey's staff that was leaning against the wall, and handed it to Rey. "Here," Rose said, and reached onto her side buckle. She unhooked one of the two blasters she had. "Take this too," Rose said as she handed Rey a blaster. "Now, let's go."

As Rey and Rose exited the female wing of the underground dwellings, they saw a line of Twi'leks quickly scurrying deeper into the caves as the Resistance fighters were going above ground through the jungle. Thankfully, the jungle concealed the opening of the underground caves well. Unless the Twi'leks ventured above ground, they should be safe.

When they reached the jungle, Rose worriedly turned to Rey. "I need to find Finn," Rose said.

Rey looked at her and nodded with understanding. "Go find him. I'll be fine."

Rey treaded carefully through the jungle. Suddenly, she could sense a dark, frustrated presence through the Force. It was desperate and longing for something. She knew who it was...and she knew who he was looking for. Rey saw a nearby boulder and hid behind it, not that he still couldn't find her, but she felt that she temporarily needed a physical object between her and Ben. It wouldn't accomplish anything if she ran. She knew this day was going to come.

A few moments later, Ben came around the corner. No helmet. His lightsaber wasn't even drawn. He walked closer and stopped ten feet away from her. He was out of breath, but his eyes were wild and fierce. Rey could sense the roaring emotions that pulled at him. Frustration. Anger. Relief. Longing.

* * *

Once Kylo's aircraft landed, he bolted out into the thick jungle to track down Rey. He gave explicit orders to his crew that neither his mother or Rey were to be harmed. His day finally came. He could feel it.

As he stalked through the jungle, he aggression overtook him. He sliced through the Resistance fighters easily as he made his way deeper into the brush. He could sense where Rey was. Just a little further ahead. Through the Force he sensed her weariness and her anxiety. He knew that she could sense him too. _Why wasn't she running?_ Kylo thought. It completely puzzled him. He didn't sense rage. He didn't sense defiance or fear. Rey was just... _tired_.

He finally saw her. She was leaning against a large boulder. It actually looked like she was waiting for him. He stopped for a moment just to gaze at her. Kylo was sure that he looked like a man thirsting for water. He eyed Rey's staff in one hand and a blaster in another. With a quick flick of his wrist, the staff dropped on the ground below to her left...but she didn't move to pick it back up… With a wave of his hand, he suspended the blaster in the air and then crushed it. She didn't even flinch… He didn't want to scare her. He just didn't want her attacking him.

Kylo didn't come to fight her. He came to take what was his all along.

He stepped closer to her until his head hovered above hers. He placed one hand on the boulder next to her head. He leaned in so that his breath tickled her ear. "Were you waiting for me, Rey?" Kylo whispered. He felt her shiver through the Force. "Are you going to try to escape from me again?" He indulged and closed his eyes to breathe in her scent.

He started reading her thoughts, but didn't move from her body. "You're tired…" He said. "You've been hiding...going from location to location… You're frustrated since no one will listen to you. Very few take you seriously... " Kylo continued on. As he read her thoughts, he came upon an image of his mother attempting to train Rey in the Force. "For those who pay you attention, they cannot give you want...or need…" Kylo looked down at Rey, hoping that she was as enraptured with him as he was with her, but she was in turmoil...and silent. _So unlike her… Usually she's threatening me by now…_ He moved his hand from her cheek to under her chin and turned her face to look at him. "Are you finally going to come with me?" Kylo asked gently.

* * *

Ben's sensitive eyes were searching hers for some kind of assurance. She realized that she didn't want to run anymore. She was tired of yelling at him with her biting words. Ben was going to take her back with him. He was going to take her away from her friends...their _cause_. At first, this was a melancholy thought to her, but then she thought further...

For the past few years, Rey honestly thought about what the Resistance meant to her...what the _cause_ meant to her... She was uneducated when it came to politics. She just didn't want people getting abused and taken advantage of. The Resistance provided her comradery. _But they're friends...not family…_ Finn and Rose were going to start their own family. Poe was interested in her at first, but she didn't like him in the same way. He sensed it and quickly moved onto the next woman...and then another...and then another. She got so wrapped up into the Resistance… She formed a friendship with Finn, who then fell in love with Rose...and she formed a connection with Han Solo, who was then killed...but the real reason why she stayed was because the Force awoken within her and she wanted answers. Well, it was two years later, and she _still_ didn't get answers. Instead, she's still fighting for a cause she didn't completely understand… She gave them what they wanted - a symbol, a fighter - but Rey never received what _she_ desired. When was Rey going to get answers? When was she going to move on with her life...and do what made _her_ happy?

On her side, hidden in her garments, she could could feel Luke's broken lightsaber. After Crait, once they all escaped on the _Millennium Falcon_ , she remembered holding the broken lightsaber in her hands...and looking at Finn and Rose...and looking at the broken lightsaber. This... _frustration_...started at that moment. This... _confusion_. This _turmoil_. She realized it then. Everyone else was moving on. Everyone else was making future plans...but _her_.

Ben broke her out of her thoughts by bringing her chin closer to his mouth and brushing his lips against hers. Ben greedily kissed her...and she found herself kissing him back. This man...who continually asked her, pleaded with her, fought her, ignored her... _shared_ with her...his inner thoughts and ambitions and _future_ with her. She finally gave into him.

Ben gently cradled her head as he kissed her, his lips nipping and caressing hers. Rey's heart was pounding. She put one hand on his chest...and realized that his was doing the same.

She broke the kiss. "I want to go with you, Ben," Rey whispered against his lips.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I still do not own Star Wars, Lucasfilm or Disney.

A/N: Thank you Idsrsc and Emilie9263 for reviewing! :-) Reviews definitely nudge me to write more. Thank you to all who follow this story and marked it in your favorites list!

* * *

Only You

Chapter 2

* * *

Kylo's eyes focused intently on hers. " _Why_ , Rey?" Kylo asked carefully, but sternly. He had every intent of taking her on his ship, no matter what her response was. He had no plans of leaving her on this wild planet. It was gratifying to hear her _say_ it...that she _wanted_ to go with him...but now he needed to know why. Was it an elaborate Resistance plan to get him killed? Did she _care_ for him? Kylo scoffed inwardly. _Of course she does… Why does she DENY it?_ He could sense Rey's confusion as his anger flared. He closed his eyes, trying to calm himself down. This was _not_ the time to make her question her desire for him...not like on the _Supremacy_.

He remembered how _angry_ he was at her...the day they killed Snoke...they day she _left_ him.

He remembered Snoke torturing Rey … Snoke forcing Rey to her knees ... turning her around ... and then being asked to strike her down as his final test. Even Snoke knew how alluring Rey was to him. Her gentle, open heart beckoned him toward her in the most _frightening_ way. Snoke was right. During their Force connections, he couldn't resist opening himself up to her. She was the first person in so long to reach out to him. It was different from his mother's compassion. She was ridden with guilt and pity for him. Rey felt _empathy_ for him as they shared in each other's loneliness. But in their Force connections, Kylo sensed something else in Rey too.

Rey stopped fearing him and started to actually _enjoy_ their communications. In fact, she felt _relief_ when she saw him...to share her feelings with him about Ach-To...how she didn't find the answers she was looking for… _He_ was the one she confided in. _He_ was the one she felt relieved to see. _He_ was the one she rushed to... _not_ her Resistance friends. _He_ became her closest friend, but so much more. Something was there between them. It flickered that night when they touched hands.

That's why in the throne room...as he offered himself to her...asked her to share a future with him...he was _livid_ by her rejection...as if their Force communications were a lie.

They _weren't_. She chose to reject their bond and her... _feelings_...for him...as if she was ashamed with herself for loving a... _creature_...like him. Kylo inwardly shook his thoughts. No, that wasn't it entirely. She was just disappointed that she couldn't change his mind about the Resistance. Her plan _failed_ in her mind. Like a child who couldn't get her way, she took her toys and went home.

What Rey didn't realize was that her plan _did_ succeed, just not in the way she imagined. She didn't win him to the Resistance. She just won _him_...and she didn't know what to do with him.

Kylo felt a dangerous amount of anger rise up within his being. Why didn't she realize that _his_ plan, _his_ vision for the future, was better than _theirs_? He wasn't asking her to trust in the First Order. Even _he_ didn't trust most of the people under him. He was asking her to trust in _him_. He was faithful to his word. He never lied to her. He didn't plan on it either.

He opened his eyes after a moment, once he felt his anger reside a bit. Rey was looking at him with a slightly confused, frustrated look, but she wasn't moving away from him.

* * *

 _Why_ _must he always make things so difficult?_ Rey thought. She sensed Ben's anger through the Force. She didn't understand what made him angry at that moment, but she could sense that he was at war with himself.

She was finally giving in to him and he was asking her _why_? Honestly, did it _matter_ at this point? He was right. He _knew_ he was right. Yes, she _was_ tired... _and_ exhausted... _and_ frustrated with the fact that her life in the Resistance hadn't changed since Crait.

Maybe it was the survivor in her, but as she saw Ben close his eyes, she sensed _death_ in the Force. Death all around her. They were the last of the Resistance on Ryloth besides a few small patches in the Outer Rim, and they were losing fighters...again. Whatever good Rey could do for the hopeless and downtrodden in the galaxy could _not_ be done through the Resistance, not anymore. Maybe...just maybe she could work _with_ the Resistance...while she worked for Ben.

 _I'm...I'm a traitor,_ Rey disgustedly thought to herself as she looked at Ben.

He scrunched his eyebrows together and shook his head. His voice was low. "Why would you think that?"

Rey's weariness and aggravation hit a breaking point. "Because I've just chosen to leave my friends...who've taken care of me...for _you_ , Ben," she cried at him. "That's if they're still alive." She was taking deep breaths, trying to calm herself down.

* * *

She...she _said_ it. He didn't think she would. Kylo realized what he had to do. With a wave of his hand, Rey collapsed in his arms and he carried her, just like he did on Takodana. As he walked through the forest, a few stormtroopers stopped and stared for a moment.

"Are the Rebels lined up?" Kylo asked one of the stormtroopers, who was still gawking at a sleeping Rey.

The stormtrooper was caught off guard. "Most of them are dead. Captain Phasma ordered a few to be put in custody. FN-2187 was with a man and a woman." Kylo sensed the stormtrooper's anxiety. "General Organa has been escorted on board...separately from the prisoners."

Kylo nodded. "Proceed then."

"Would you like me to take her on board, Supreme Leader?" The stormtrooper asked nervously.

"No," Kylo responded curtly. "She's coming with me."

* * *

Rey groggily opened her eyes and lazily looked around the... _hut_? She slowly got up from the cot she was laying on and exited the tiny dwelling. It finally hit Rey. Ben took her to Ach-To. She kept walking until she saw Ben on the edge of the cliff, the same spot where Luke trained her. Ben was peacefully meditating. He must have sensed her through the Force because his calm eyes immediately opened. The corners of his mouth twitched slightly upward.

"You're up," said Ben. "Sit." He pointed to the spot next to him.

"Are you _always_ giving orders, Supreme Leader?" Rey smirked at him. She meant it as a joke, but Ben flinched a little.

"I don't want you calling me that," he said quietly.

"Well, you don't like it when I call you Ben either," Rey said as she sat next to him, folding her legs like his.

Ben thought a minute. "It's incorrect when you call me by my...previous name. I'm not him anymore."

 _Always so methodical,_ Rey thought, a corner of her mouth raising. "Well, since I _cannot_ follow all of your orders _all_ of the time, I must insist on calling you Ben," she said cheekily. "I like the name Ben." Rey continued to watch his face. It was the calmest she'd ever see him. He turned his eyes to the sea. His eyes were as tired as hers. It didn't look like he got a lot of sleep either.

Besides the fussy island Caretakers and the adorable porgs, they were the only ones on the island.

"Let's...talk about our arrangement," Ben said slowly.

Rey didn't know whether to be insulted by the word. She supposed he couldn't say "relationship."

"First, where are my friends?" Rey asked.

"FN-2187, the mechanic, and the pilot are being held. They will be questioned," said Ben.

Rey felt hurt. "You are going to _allow_ them to be tortured? Is _that_ it?"

Ben gave her an aggravated side glance. "That is the _problem_ with the Resistance. They don't understand that their actions have consequences too... _not_ just the First Order...and if there's _anyone_ who knew what he was doing, it was FN-2187. He is _entirely_ aware of what's ahead of him." Ben looked at Rey pointedly. "Do you know how it would _look_ if I released them? We can't have _everything_ we want."

Rey remembered all of those times Finn wanted to run. If he was ever captured, he knew what horrors would await him. The only reason why Finn stayed was because of Rose. Ben turned his eyes back to the sea and closed them briefly.

"Where is your mother?" Rey asked.

Ben didn't tense. He slowly opened his eyes and considered the question. "She's safe, but she's not doing well. A type of wild space disease is spreading through her slowly. Frankly, I'm shocked she's still alive." Ben took a breath. "Perhaps we can treat it."

Rey heard about Leia using the Force to save herself from the First Order attack. It must have been incredible to witness.

Rey looked out to the sea. "How do _I_ fit in all this? How come the First Order doesn't demand that I should be tortured with my friends?"

Ben's answer was slow. " _I'm_ the First Order."

"That doesn't answer my question," said Rey, getting frustrated.

Ben's eyes shot back at her. "It _doesn't_?"

" _Should_ it?" Rey snapped at him.

Ben shook his head. "You know why you're here," he said quietly, trying to repress his growing frustration with the woman next to him. "Ask me an honest question, Rey."

"What do you want me to do...in the First Order?" she asked.

Ben scoffed. "I already told you."

"Not specifically," she retorted. "If I'm going to work for you-"

"You're not going to work _for_ me. That's _not_ what I told you and you _know_ it," Ben said, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Will you _stop_ scolding me like a child?" said Rey, her cheeks getting hot.

"Then stop _pretending_ like a child," said Ben.

Rey was quiet for a moment. "I want to reach out the Resistance and hear their concerns. I want to do something _real_. Is that an option?"

Ben considered her question. As frustrating as it was to speak to him sometimes, she respected the fact that he always listened to her. Sometimes she felt like he was the only one who did.

"I can't show that I'm giving in to the Resistance," he said carefully.

"No, it won't be like that," said Rey. "I will be something like...an ambassador."

"That's _not_ going to be your title," Ben said.

"It can still be my job," she replied. "Besides, I don't need a title."

Ben looked her and shook his head. "You _need_ a title."

"Then what will you call me?" she asked him, the corners of her mouth slowly turning up.

Ben's looked at her thoughtfully. "I will tell them that you're my consort." He paused, and then continued, seeing her cheeks flush. "It is the only title the First Order will accept...for now."

Rey's cheeks were still red. She cleared her throat. "Can't you just say that we're... _friends_? You _are_ allowed to have them, right? I don't want to sound stupid-"

Ben interrupted her and looked at her seriously. "I'm not looking for a _friend_ , Rey," he scoffed. "I told you to stop pretending." He said the last part quietly.

Realization was on Rey's face. No, of course he was right. They _were_ friends...but they were more also. She knew _he_ wanted more...and he knew that _she_ wanted more.

Otherwise, why else was she there?

But it wasn't that simple. It was easy enough to fantasize about Ben when her guard was down, but having a real relationship was different. It was... _frightening_. It's not like she's had that kind of relationship before. She didn't know _how_ to. It's not like she had parents. She didn't know how _couples_ acted together... She watched as Ben gazed off in the distance. He had parents, but from the memories she'd glimpse through their Force bond, they weren't together that often, and when they were together, they were usually fighting. Maybe _he_ didn't know how couples were supposed to act either.

Rey slowly smiled and looked at Ben. Her cheeks flushed as she gently put her hand on his. "So...why did you bring me here?" she whispered.

* * *

Kylo's heart thudded in his chest. She was _smiling_ at him...and put her hand on his… It was a start… Her smile was positively radiant. It caught him off guard.

"Ach-To is a neutral place. I didn't think that you would want to wake up on my ship," he said, smirking at her. He took her hand in his and rubbed his thumb over hers. He felt Rey's hand tremble. They were both quiet for a moment as they looked out to the sea. Through the Force he could feel Rey's shyness...but she was _happy_...and so was he.

Rey was the first to break the silence. "Are you going to train me here?"

"Do you want me to train you here?" he asked. He brought her hand to his cheek and held it there. He breathed in and out.

Rey gasped, but she didn't pull away. Her eyes were very bright. "Yes," she breathed.

Kylo slowly brushed his lips against the palm of her hand, and then rose to his feet. He helped Rey up.

"Does anyone in the Resistance know about this place?" he asked her, scanning their environment.

Rey thought about it. "Only myself, your mother, and Finn. Rose and Poe don't. The others who knew are...dead." She paused. "How about-"

"Only Snoke and I knew, but he's dead...so only me," Kylo responded. "I will commission the Caretakers to build a larger residence here. I don't like the huts."

Rey glanced at him, a corner of her mouth inclining. "The huts aren't that bad."

Kylo glanced at the hut behind them, scrunched his nose, and then looked back at Rey. "Yes, they _are_."

Rey couldn't help but chuckle at Ben's response to the old, run-down huts. She was so grateful for _any_ shelter. Luxury and cleanliness wasn't an option. She watched Ben walk to the nearest Caretaker's residence. _I guess this will be..._ our _residence?_ Rey's heart fluttered in her chest. She assumed that he would bring her back on his ship...but when they returned to Ach-To...they would return to their _home_. Something like... _happiness_...surged in Rey's chest. Through her Force bond with Ben, there were times when communication was clear, and there were times when she felt a shield between them. Right now the lines were open, and she could feel Ben's contentment. It reverberated through the bond strongly like a steady heartbeat. She didn't want to leave Ach-To.

 _We'll be back_ , she heard through the bond. Rey smiled.

* * *

Kylo was still testing how the bond worked. He was able to mentally block out Rey through the Force...but their Force bond was different. It was deeper and more profound than just a mental connection. There was a barrier he could put up to block her from feeling his emotions and thoughts, but only to a certain extent. The Force bond between them was all about _will_. Hypothetically speaking, if they were angry at each other, and he knew that he should block her out, it would still depend on whether or not he _wanted_ to be away from her. Just because he was angry didn't mean that he wanted to block her. It was a fascinating bond. The only reason why he knew this because Rey enacted that shield _often_ in the past two years, whether she realized it or not.

So having Rey... _happy_...with him was more than he could have ever hoped for. He was elated as he felt her through the bond, not wanting to leave Ach-To.

 _We'll be back_ , he said to her. Warmth built up in his chest and he projected that warmth to Rey, like a caress through the bond. He felt her smile.

Yes, it was _always_ going to be like this. He would make sure of it.

He spoke with the head Caretaker of the island. Maker, they were fussy, but she agreed on the terms of the new residence. It would be humble, but comfortable. Of course, it would be built away from the Caretakers on a quieter side of the island...with a beautiful view for Rey.

On Kylo's wrist, his transmitter was beeping. He would think Hux would be _glad_ he was gone for a while. "Yes, General?" Kylo said to the projection of Hux's face.

"Supreme Leader, is everything alright? We can't seem to locate your ship-"

"Yes, everything is going according to schedule. I'll be returning soon," Kylo replied, bored.

"Yes, yes, of course." Hux was obviously distracted in the background. "I will tell Rhoda to get your chambers ready for your arrival."

"Tell Rhoda to go ahead with the changes I discussed with her. I transferred the information to her yesterday," Kylo responded, leaving the Caretaker's hut. He saw Rey in the distance.

"Oh, I see," said Hux. "I-I assume the girl is with you-"

"Yes, she is my consort," Kylo said firmly.

Hux was quiet for a moment, almost in shock. "Excellent news. Yes, this will send a... _united_...message to the rest of the galaxy."

"I agree," Kylo replied, and then ended the transmission. He approached Rey, who had a small smile on her face. "We have to leave."

"I figured we did," she said, disappointed. "When are we coming back?"

"When we don't have to stay in huts," Kylo said, taking her hand and leading her to his ship.

* * *

Flying back to the main First Order ship, the _Defender_ , was a quiet journey. Rey admired Ben's piloting skills. She would never admit it, but maybe she could pick up some pointers from him… As she looked out into Wild Space, she couldn't help but feel _guilty_ for her happiness.

"Don't do that," said Ben next to her, piloting the aircraft.

"You really need to stop reading my thoughts," Rey replied, giving him a small smile.

"Sometimes it can't be helped," he said. "But stop feeling like that."

"Easier said than done," Rey murmured.

"I...I will see what I can do about your friends," Ben said slowly. "But I'm not promising anything."

Rey was surprised at this change. It was a small consolation, but it was something. She put a hand on his strong arm. His arm relaxed under her touch. She liked that. "Thank you," she said. Her hand lingered there for a moment before removing it. This casual... _touching_...was new to her… But she was sure it was new to him too.

Ben steered his ship into the _Defender._ Rey was surprised to see that only a middle-aged woman was waiting for them. She had a sweet face with green eyes and short black hair. She wore a dark green dress with gold embroidery. She was a stark contrast against the steel ships and white stormtroopers in the background.

She bowed to Ben and Rey. "Welcome back, my lord. I hope you had a good journey."

Ben spoke respectfully to the woman in front of them. "Yes, it was. I hope General Hux hasn't been running everyone ragged, has he?"

Rhoda playfully rolled her eyes and smiled. "Doesn't he always?" Rhoda looked at Rey. "My lady, I will be happy to escort you to your quarters."

"You can call me Rey," Rey replied, smiling in return.

Rhoda gave Rey a puzzled look, but then nodded. "This way." She started walking, and Rey followed. She could use fresh clothes and a wash.

She turned her head to say goodbye to Ben, but he must have walked around the corner already.

 _I'll see you later_ , she heard through the bond. She felt a soft caress. _How does he do that?_ She asked herself.

 _You can speak to me too,_ said Ben. _Use your feelings._

Rhoda ushered Rey into an elevator and pushed an S button. Rhoda pressed her forefinger to the scanner beside the button, and then removed it. "My lady, please press your finger here so the scanner has your fingerprint. It will give you access to your quarters." Rey looked at her finger and placed it on the scanner. A green light flashed on the screen. "There we go," Rhoda said. "You now have access."

Rhoda led Rey off the elevator and into a grand foyer unlike anything Rey had ever seen. In front of her was a small waterfall feature that pooled into a bed of white orchids. The walls and floors were white marble streaked with black. There were two doors. Rhoda opened the left one.

"These are your quarters," Rhoda said cheerfully. "They are absolutely beautiful."

"What is the other door?" Rey asked curiously.

Rhoda tilted her head. "Well, the Supreme Leader's, of course." Rey blushed and then made an "Oh" sound. She followed Rhoda. "He insisted that you should have your own personal space...should you wish to use it, that is."

Rey had never seen a more beautiful space in her life. There was a large four-poster bed with dark purple linens and gold embroidery on the left side of the space. A tall, white and gold-leaf dresser stood next to the bed with a tall, gold mirror. There were two crystal chandeliers above her head. She had a white marble fireplace, a bookshelf, and a sitting area on the right side of the room.

Rhoda kept walking and pulled back the purple and gold curtains to a wall of screens. "Show the ocean," Rhoda spoke, and then tied back the curtains with gold tassels. Rey smiled. They were out in space, but Ben made sure that she could see the outside world on days they couldn't leave the ship. Rhoda opened a nearby glass door and behind it was a large bathing pool with lavender petals in the water. A large wooden refresher was on the side, but the bathing pool just looked so relaxing… At the opposite side of the bathing pool was another glass door. Rey assumed that led to Ben's space.

Rey looked at Rhoda. "That door-"

"Both quarters share this area," Rhoda smiled. "For convenience, of course."

"Of course," Rey quietly responded, her heart beating a little bit faster.

"You have a shared dining area around the corner. There are also holo-screens in that area as well." Rhoda walked to a set of royal blue and gold curtains behind the bathing pool and tied them back with a gold sash. "Show nighttime waterfall," said Rhoda. "It's so peaceful, isn't it, my lady?"

"Yes, it is," said Rey as she looked at the shining stars glistening in the waterfall.

Rhoda looked around. "Well, I'll let you freshen up. I'm sure you've had a long day. Clean clothes are in your dresser. If you need assistance, press the button on the mirror. I will be up as soon as I can."

"Thank you, Rhoda," said Rey, smiling.

Rhoda bowed and then left the bathing area swiftly. Rey undressed and stepped into the bathing pool. It was warm and relaxing. On the corner of the pool, she had a temperature gauge and a selection of different soaps. There was even an option for bubbles, which she turned on. She found a long ledge inside the bath to lay back on, the water coming right up to her shoulders. She laid there for what seemed like an hour. Rey sighed and grabbed a lavender soap bar. She cleaned her body. _Yuck, my hair is grimy too...but which soap do I use?_

"Use the liquid soap."

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I still do not own Star Wars, Lucasfilm, or Disney.

A/N: Thank you to my story reviewers and followers! :-)

Guest - Thank you!

Emilie9263 - Thank you! I plan on adding some more porg cuteness in the future! In the meantime, I tried to add a little bit of hypothetical porg humor in this chapter. lol

L'ImperatriceElle - Thank you! I love that line too!

Hellokotu - Thank you!

* * *

Only You

Chapter 3

* * *

Rey made a quick move to cover her chest and moved closer to the side of the bathing pool. She pressed the button that created more bubbles, since most of them were gone. Her cheeks flushed under Ben's intense, but amused gaze.

"I never pegged you as someone who enjoyed...bubbles," he said, hiding a soft chuckle, as he started to remove his clothing.

Rey froze as she watched Ben lazily remove his outer layers. Her eyes traveled as he slowly removed his last shirt and let it hit the floor. He didn't seemed bothered as she watched him. He continued to gradually take off his lower attire. Rey's breath hitched a little as her eyes traced his broad shoulders...to his firm chest...to his abdomen...and a little lower-

Rey quickly averted her gaze away and her cheeks flushed. What was he _doing_?

She felt him stand behind her as she hid on the edge of the bathing pool, her back to him. He bent over until his mouth was next to her left ear. His hands gently gripped both sides of the pool, brushing up against both of her shoulders. His left thumb caressed her shoulder slowly. Rey shuddered and closed her eyes for a moment to revel in the feel of him. She felt his warm breath trace around her ear.

"I'm going to use the refresher. Don't mind me," he said, his voice low. He pressed his lips to the spot behind her ear and let them linger on her skin. Rey tried to hide her trembling and closed her eyes again. He kissed her skin one more time before getting into the refresher and turning on the water. Rey took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

She...she _should_ have told him that he owed her privacy...and that he _shouldn't_ just barge in when she's-

Her thoughts stopped immediately. She was in _their_ washroom...in _their_ bathing pool...and he was going into _their_ refresher… He came back from his work and greeted her by giving her a kiss… Rey's heart thudded warmly in her chest. Of _course_...Ben was acting like her-

Rey's mouth gaped open a little as she thought about it. She shook her head. She was panting and hot. She kept thinking of Ben...a few feet away from her... _washing_. Her eyes traveled to his clothing on the floor. He was so casual as he removed his clothing in front of her. _How_? How did he adapt to the change of their...circumstances...so quickly?

...But then again... _did_ everything happen so suddenly? They have been... _seeing_...each other for over two years...

She spotted the liquid soap that Ben pointed out to her and started massaging her scalp.

* * *

Kylo came from another long, boring meeting with Hux, who was ranting _again_ about destroying the Ileenium system. He was sitting across from the persistent general, listening to him drone on, when he felt something different through the bond. He felt Rey _relax_ for the first time. Their connection was getting stronger, more forceful by the hour. He assumed that the Force connections stopped temporarily because of their physical proximity, but he felt other aspects of their bond intensify. As soon as Rey accepted to come with him, he felt _relieved_ for the first time in a long time. He still had bursts of anger, but his unsettling rage underneath the surface didn't seem as overwhelming as it usually did.

He thought about the most recent Jedi text he read. Kylo shook his head. _Useless book_ , he thought. The only Force bonds Jedi seemed to care about was the one between a Master and a Padawan. If the Force connection was strong enough, they could sense each other from light years away. Well, Kylo and Rey _technically_ had that, and more.

Kylo sighed and rubbed his temples. "Give the Ileenium system more time to _adjust_ to the new First Order," he said to Hux roughly, interrupting the general's monologue. "We will discuss this at a later date."

Kylo left the command center, not bothering to look back at Hux. _He'll get over it_ , he thought. Kylo took his time to walk to his new quarters. The one corner of his mouth twitched. He was going to _their_ new quarters. He knew that it was forward of him, but she needed to know _why_ she was there.

She accepted _him_. She was getting _him_.

He stepped into the elevator and pressed his finger to the scanner. The ride was short. The glass elevator opened to Rhoda, who greeted him with a bow. He looked at the two doors in front of him. He was tempted to open the left door to Rey's personal space, but he wanted to give her time to herself. He would see her soon enough anyway… With some reluctance, he opened the door to the right. He didn't want to think of it as his personal quarters. That would be _completely_ unacceptable. He thought of it as their main living space...and _their_ personal quarters. With time, he would completely get rid of the bed in her personal space. It's not like she would _need_ it.

"My lord," Rhoda said as she followed him into the main living area. "Dinner is being prepared for you and your mate. She seems to be enjoying her new accomodations." Rhoda was pleasant as she typed on her datapad.

Kylo looked at Rhoda curiously. It was odd that she talked about Rey _without_ a formality. _Very unusual_ , he thought. Kylo sat down on a nearby lounger to take off his boots, looking at the woman. "Rhoda," he said quietly but firmly. "Why…?" He didn't know how to ask this. Rhoda had been a personal assistant to Snoke for as long as Kylo remembered. She was a stern, efficient woman who had unexpected displays of sassiness. He got along with her well, but he knew very little about her. "Lady Rey _is_ my consort, but I'm surprised by your-"

Rhoda chuckled lowly to herself. "Oh, my lord. You forget that I am of the Sith people," she said, still typing on the datapad. "Consort is _not_ an appropriate title for your mate. It may be for the First Order, but I will certainly refer to her with a more honorary title in front of _you_." Rhoda gave him a small smile, and then went back to typing. "Of course I will call her Lady Rey in public, but the Sith people will _always_ refer to her as your mate. You know that there are several of us on board."

Kylo thought to himself. Snoke discussed the Sith people in their lessons. They dwelt in a part of the galaxy that could _only_ be detected by dark Force users... _strong_ dark Force users. Snoke informed him that the Jedi were unaware of their existence. The Sith people had a mysterious cloaking ability that hid them from light Force users completely.

He turned his attention back to Rhoda. "Yes, I have sensed it." Kylo never gave himself _entirely_ to the dark side, as much as he tried. He shouldn't have been surprised by his lack of knowledge on this subject. Snoke gave him the _Book of Sith_ years prior, but Kylo only found a trivial amount of information in it about the Sith people.

Rhoda sat down on a chair across from him. "I'm sure our previous Supreme Leader told you that a few of us on this ship were Sith priestesses. I assume it was why were were chosen to accompany him." She looked at him in a respectful, but slightly confused manner. "I didn't want to be presumptuous, my lord, but it would be an honor to perform your mating ceremony to seal your mating bond."

Kylo looked at Rhoda seriously, trying _not_ to convey his complete lack of knowledge on the subject. "Is it obvious that the bond hasn't been...sealed?"

Rhoda closed her eyes in an almost meditative state. "It looks fragmented...as if someone was trying to manipulate the bond...but _failed_ ," she said slowly, searchingly. She opened her eyes, a small frown on her face. "The longing must have been very painful indeed. I am sorry for the unnecessary suffering of you and your mate," she said in a genuine, sympathetic manner. "The bond should feel more gentle once it's sealed _properly_." She gave Kylo a confident look and nodded. "Yes, the ceremony is simple enough."

He tried to hide the surprise from reaching his eyes. Of _course_ the Jedi didn't have information on this type of bond. Celibate men and women wouldn't have _known_ it existed. Even if some took forbidden lovers, what were the odds that their partners were also strong Force users? Suppose a Force bond was experienced by some Jedi. They couldn't _speak_ about it. They couldn't _write_ about it... Kylo thought about his grandparents… His grandfather was obviously strong in the Force...but his grandmother wasn't a Force user… So many questions and possibilities…

Kylo turned his attention back to Rhoda. "My mate is unaware that a Force mating bond is connecting us."

Rhoda looked at Kylo thoughtfully and concerned. "It should have been obvious," she stated logically, not meaning offense.

"How do you recommend that I explain it to her?" Kylo asked slowly.

The corners of Rhoda's mouth turned upwards. "She will know when the time is right. I'm sure the bond is speaking to her, even now, whether she realizes it or not. When she is ready, we will perform the ceremony," Rhoda said, but then added more firmly, "The sooner, the better." Rhoda walked around the main living area to note improvements that needed to be made. She looked to Kylo. "My lord, if I may ask…" Rhoda spoke _very_ carefully. "If...If your mate doesn't know that a mating bond is pulling her to you...why is she here?"

Kylo thought for a moment, and for the first time in a while, he could say his answer... _out_ _loud_...confidently. "She cares for me," he said quietly, still deep in thought about the knowledge presented to him. His heart thudded softly.

Rhoda's stern eyes had a spark of gladness in them. "That's fortunate for you both…" She was thoughtful. "I've seen too many mated couples not seal their bond because of an objection on one side or the other… Usually the objections are petty and insignificant."

Kylo looked up at Rhoda hesitantly. "What happens to a pair who haven't sealed the bond?"

Rhoda continued to type and shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly. "Nothing terrible happens…" She thought again. "Well, the longing, I've heard, feels like a strong ache that increases over time. The one resisting will feel a pulling sensation. The bond will want the couple to consummate the relationship in order to ensure a strong bloodline." Rhoda almost chuckled. "Some pairs are so stubborn. In so many cases, pairs have come to me in a rush to seal their bond properly _after_ consummating. They simply couldn't resist the pull."

Kylo's face looked forlorn for a moment. "So you're saying that my bond with my mate is inevitable...that _sentiment_ is inevitable?"

A look of understanding came across Rhoda's features. "Sentiment is _not_ inevitable. That is something the bond _cannot_ control. The bond will persuade the pair to have a close physical proximity. It cannot control how the fair _feels_ about each other." Rhoda gave Kylo a small smile. "That's why I said that you both were _fortunate…_ For many pairs, sentiment comes in time."

Kylo thought about the last two years… It certainly took long enough… Rey wasn't the only one to try to resist the pull. It made him feel better about his past lust-filled dreams of Rey.

Rhoda bowed to him. "Please let me know if I can be of further service to you, my lord."

Kylo nodded to her. "Of course." He watched Rhoda leave the living space and close the door behind her quietly.

He felt sticky. He looked to the door that connected the main living area to the washroom. Rey was in there. He _could_ just walk in and use the refresher. It was _their_ space, after all. He thought for a moment. Perhaps he should give her some privacy? Even if he _wanted_ to oogle her, it's not like he would do it in front of her. He wouldn't make it _that_ obvious.

He paced back and forth, thinking about the possible outcomes of walking into the washroom while Rey was in there... _This is ridiculous_ , he thought, shaking his head. She's...she's his _mate_. He has every right to just walk in and use the refresher. He walked to the door and opened it...

He almost chuckled when he heard Rey's confusion over which soap to use for her hair. "Use the liquid soap," he said casually.

He saw Rey's shoulders jump, a little startled that he was there. But through the bond, Kylo knew his presence was _not_ unwelcome in the washroom.

"I never pegged you as someone who enjoyed...bubbles," he said, amused, as he leaned against the door to look at her. _Beautiful_ , he thought as he glanced at her, and then started removing his clothes, making it look as if he wasn't paying attention to her every look, breath, and movement...

He focused on undressing himself _slowly_. There's no reason why Rey couldn't enjoy what she's getting. He inwardly smirked. This woman...who always gave him so much trouble...caused so much agitation… He inwardly shook his head.

Kylo _felt_ Rey's eyes on him. He was satisfied to feel Rey's shyness and growing desire for him as she scanned his body. She was vulnerable in the water, but she didn't move away from him. She covered herself, but didn't scold him for coming in. He needed to show her what their relationship could be like.

Kylo took off the last of his clothing. He felt her cheeks burn as she quickly averted her eyes from him. He walked to the pool right behind her and leaned over, making sure that his hands made contact with her skin. He traced his thumb on her shoulder and felt her shudder. He did too. It could always be like this… He didn't want to startle her.

"I'm going to use the refresher. Don't mind me," he whispered as he closed his eyes. He couldn't resist lowering his lips to the spot behind her ear. He kissed her gently, almost nuzzling her ear. He felt her tremble under his lips, and he kissed the spot again, this time...a little longer.

Kylo needed to pull himself away. They could continue this another time...when Rey was ready.

With some reluctance, he stepped away from her and went into the refresher to wash off...and calm down…

He was surprised that Rey remained in the washroom with him. He felt relieved that she did. She took her time as she washed her hair, slowly walked out of the bathing pool, and grabbed a towel that was on the edge of the bath. She went through the doors that led to her personal space. After some time, he would have to move her clothes into their quarters too…

* * *

Rey was still thinking about her encounter with Ben. She smiled a little to herself. This was going to be their first evening together as…? Rey shook her head. For some reason, the word "couple" didn't quite register with her. It wasn't specific enough to classify their relationship. They weren't _there_ yet, but… She sighed and let out a heavy breath of frustration.

She couldn't understand why Ben was able to read her thoughts so clearly, and she wasn't able to do the same. He could even _speak_ to her through the bond with ease… She had a sneaking suspicion that he could sense more through the bond than she wanted to admit, but she couldn't bare to think about _that_. It would be too embarrassing if he _knew_ … She sat on her bed and opened the dresser. There were different types of clothing and underthings. She smirked. She couldn't imagine Ben going into a ladies' store to buy all of this. He would scare the poor clerk to death…a _terrible_ , brooding customer indeed… Rey inwardly chuckled at the image she had in her mind.

The clothing was certainly colorful. She grabbed underthings, a loose peach tunic and light gray pants. Each item was soft and inviting. She was sure that she'd never felt materials like this in her life. She looked herself over in the mirror and tucked a stray hair behind her ear. She would keep her hair down tonight. It's not like she could find anything to tie her hair back anyway.

Once she was dressed, she heard a knock on the door. "My lady, may I enter?" asked Rhoda on the other side.

"Yes, come in," Rey replied.

Rhoda came in quietly and bowed. She scanned Rey's attire. "Do you like the assortment of clothing that I've chosen? Do you have any specific requests?" asked Rhoda.

"Besides some hair ties, I wouldn't know what kind of clothing to ask for. I am very grateful for what you've chosen," said Rey, smiling.

Rhoda's stern face beamed. "I'm so pleased to hear that. Here, let me show you some of the gowns I've chosen for more formal occasions," said Rhoda. She led Rey to the ornate armoire across the room. Rey didn't remember seeing it when she entered the room before. Rhoda opened it and there were an immense array of long dresses in every color imaginable.

"Would I have to wear these dresses often?" Rey asked.

"I don't think so. The Supreme Leader doesn't seem to enjoy social events," Rhoda said nonchalantly. Rey could have sworn that Rhoda let out a small chuckle. "Dinner should be ready soon. If you go through that door, you will enter the main living space. Please let me know if you need me." Rhoda bowed politely and then left.

Rey didn't hear Ben come out of the refresher yet. It wouldn't hurt to wander around a little, right?

Rey opened the door that led into the main living space. It was a large area decorated in dark green and gold. She walked on dark wood floors, which was a stark contrast from the rest of the ship. There were two massive cream-colored arm chairs, and a high-back green lounger in front of a stone fireplace at one end of the room. Two bookshelves were to the side. There was a small dining area in front of holo-screens that displayed a quiet lake at dusk. Dark green and gold curtains were tied back. She hear birds chirping. Rey wondered if these places on the screens were real…

Rey saw another door at the far corner of the room. She walked across the room to open it. Once she knew where she was, she blushed a little. _This is where Ben sleeps_ , she thought. The entire room was dark blue with silver accents. There was a massive bed on one side of the room with a silver armoire and dresser to the side. Next to the bed was a dark blue lounger next to more holo-screens. Dark blue curtains were tied back to reveal-

Rey gasped and her heart thudded. The corners of her mouth turned upward. It was Ach-To at dusk. She was watching a residence being built. _This is what he chooses to see_ , she thought to herself. Her heart warmed at the idea. Rey sat at the edge of the bed. She enjoyed hearing the sound of the waves and she laughed as she saw one fluffy porg knock down another beside him.

"They are the most hideous birds I've ever seen."

Ben leaned in the doorway, a towel around his waist. His hair was still damp.

"They are _not_! I think they're _adorable_ ," said Rey in protest, trying not to stare at Ben's bare chest. She did that _enough_ today. "In fact, I think I would like to take one back with me next time we go."

Ben thought about it. "Then it can stay in _your_ space. _I_ certainly don't need it poking around my things," he said, aggravated by the hypothetical fluffy terror. "I will have Rhoda bathe it daily," he said, his nose scrunched.

Rey's eyes lit up with laughter. "Fine, as long as you don't order him to be _cooked_ for dinner."

"I hear they taste like chicken," he said, smirking. He crossed the room to his dresser and pulled out a dark blue tunic with gray pants.

Rey turned her head, flustered. "I'll give you some privacy," she said suddenly, getting up to leave through the door.

She could _hear_ the grin in his voice as she heard through their bond, _You don't need to rush out, Rey. You already know what I look like…_

Rey went to the main living space to sit at the small table. He was always so _amused_ by her discomfort.

As Rey took a moment to admire the quiet lake on the holo-screens, servants came in with carts of food. It was more food than Rey had ever seen. She barely kept herself from drooling. Rey wanted to eat so badly, but she didn't want to be rude and eat without Ben. She kept looking at the door. _Go ahead and eat, Rey. I'll be right out,_ she heard through the bond.

She didn't need him to tell her twice. She started eating and Ben came out a few minutes later with his datapad, reading something. He sat down next to her at the table. "Do you know if the Rebels are strong in the Ileenium system?" Ben asked her, still looking at the datapad.

Rey took a few bites, thinking. "The Resistance didn't tell me much...at _all._ "

Ben looked at her pointedly. "Do you remember anything?"

Rey gave him a concerned look. "Why? What's going on?"

Ben's eyebrows scrunched together as he glanced back at the datapad. "They're revolting. They're shooting down our ships." Ben shook his head. "I don't understand it. We're sending food, supplies, _resources_ …" He spoke with a low growl of frustration.

A look of understanding passed over Rey's face. She looked at Ben squarely. "Is...Is that where there's _slavery_?"

Ben's eyes shot up from his datapad. " _What_?" His eyes grew and shook his head. "What are you talking about, Rey?"

Rey was confused. Didn't Ben _know_? Was it _true_? "I heard the Resistance… They said that the First Order established forced slavery in the Outer Rim to mine for resources...and then send those resources to the Inner and Mid Rim to earn their political favor."

Ben looked from Rey to the datapad, and then back again. He was silent.

"Ben, are you telling me that...you didn't order that?" Rey asked slowly.

"No," Ben replied, quietly, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I'll be traveling there first thing tomorrow morning."

"I'll go with you," Rey said, firmly.

"If we find out that this is true, are you sure you want your face plastered next to mine?" Ben asked carefully.

Rey looked hopeful. "If we do find that, we'll stop it. I can actually help you and do something _real_. Isn't that why I'm here?" She gave Ben a small smile. "In terms of my face being plastered next to yours, what's the worst that could happen? They can't arrest me, right?"

She watched the corners of Ben's mouth twitch upward. "No. Quite the opposite, in fact." Ben switched off the datapad and started eating with her. "We'll leave early tomorrow."

They ate dinner quietly and discussed their plans for the next day. As the servants came in to clean up the plates, Ben got up to sit on the lounger in the sitting area. He said a command and a holo-screen lowered over the roaring fireplace. Rey followed and sat next to him.

"So what does a Supreme Leader do to entertain himself?" Rey asked, a sense of teasing in her voice.

"I have no idea. I usually pass out from exhaustion," said Ben, amused by his own response. "This is the first time I've ever used this." With each wave of his hand, the screen changed to something different. Ben stopped on a group of people on stage, speaking to each other dramatically. "I think this is called 'playacting.' I was invited to see a performance in person once...a long time ago."

Rey looked at the screen, amazed. They both watched the story play out. The man proclaimed his love for the woman in front of him. She kissed him passionately in return. Rey didn't know whether to stare or look away in embarrassment. "Should we be watching this?" She whispered to Ben. "I feel like we're watching a private moment." Her cheeks were tinged with pink.

Ben repressed a chuckle. "I think we're supposed to watch. That's the point."

Rey peeked at the couple, who stopped kissing. "Okay. It will take me awhile to get used to _staring_ at a kissing couple." She laughed a little to herself and yawned. "I'm getting tired. I'll...see you tomorrow morning?" She gave him a small smile.

Ben looked at her. His eyes softened a little from his usual hard expression. It was times like this when she didn't know what to do or how to act. In the resistance, they would wave goodnight to each other. She didn't think that would be appropriate with Ben. If Ben ever waved goodnight to her, she confessed that she would be disappointed. Then again, she couldn't imagine Ben _waving_ to anyone. She imagined a room full of people suddenly throwing themselves on the floor to avoid the hand motion. She inwardly chuckled to herself.

Rey was surprised to see Ben's eyes flash with amusement in return. "Is something funny, Rey?" Ben asked.

She looked at him, realizing exactly what was going on. "Did you _see_ it?"

Ben shook his head, a corner of his mouth twitching upward. "You mean people throwing themselves mercilessly to the floor as I _waved_ at them? Yes, I saw it."

Rey laughed. Out loud. She couldn't help it...but he didn't seem to mind. "So, you can _see_ what I'm thinking now?" She asked, still laughing a little.

"Not all the time," Ben replied. "Usually it's when you're feeling emotional. You need to _let_ me see it."

Rey looked at him, curiously. "Can you show me images too?"

Ben thought about it. "I suppose so. Have you seen any from me yet?"

Rey yawned again. "Not yet...or at least, I don't think so." In the firelight, Ben looked even more handsome than usual. She saw the reflection of the fire in Ben's dark, expressive eyes. "Well, goodnight," she said quietly. She looked down at Ben's hand on the lounger, and then got up to walk to her door. She was about to open it, but then she stopped.

More specifically, an image of Ben kissing her stopped her from opening the door.

She heard Ben's footsteps stop behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her gently to his hard chest. Her heart beat a little faster. His head nuzzled into the crook of her neck above her right shoulder. Ben moved her hair to the side. She felt soft lips press, nip, and caress up her neck until her got to her ear. Rey trembled and sighed softly. "Goodnight, Rey," he said softly to her, and kissed her neck one last time.

He started to walk away. Rey turned around quickly. "Ben," she said softly. He turned around to face her. She walked up to him and hesitantly put her hands on his chest. "Did you share that image with me?" She whispered with a labored breath.

He reached out to tuck a stray hair behind her ear slowly. "Describe the image and I'll tell you if I sent it." Rey's cheeks flushed as his hand brought her chin up. He lowered his head so that his nose nuzzled against hers.

Rey looked into his soft eyes and pressed her lips to his. She moved her hands up his chest to around his neck. She trembled as Ben ran his hands down her back and pulled her against his chest. His strong arms encircled her waist. The kiss was slow and savoring as his lips caressed hers back. He kissed her over...and over...and over again… His hot mouth traveled down. He kissed her chin and down her neck, taking his time. Rey sighed as his lips continued to caress and nip at her neck. She felt warm and her skin grew hotter with every kiss. She was breathing hard and her heart thudded in her chest. Ben whispered, "Goodnight, Rey," against her neck, and then left to go to his quarters. Rey, in her dazed state, left to go to hers.

She had every intention of dreaming of him tonight.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I still do not own Star Wars, Lucasfilm, or Disney.

A/N: Thank you to the reviewers and followers of this story!

Guests - Thank you! I'm trying to consistently update every 7 - 10 days. If I can finish this story before grad school starts up again, I'll be happy. If not, I'll try to make it work through the year. In my mind, it just needs to be done before episode IX.

Emilie9263 - You are too funny! Thank you! I personally can't wait until Rey gets her own porg. He's going to be adorable!

grlvct - Thank you! Besides my fascination with the Reylo relationship, that's actually one of the main reasons why I started writing this story. I didn't see many stories where she accepted his vision. In _The Last Jedi_ , I'm sure I'm one of the few people who wanted Rey to say "yes" when he asked her to join him. I actually smacked my forehead in the theater when she didn't. I'm sure I got some strange looks when I did that. Lol... There is actually a real _Star Wars_ book called the _Book of Sith_ that I purchased when I was at Disney's Hollywood Studios. It actually mentions that the Sith people existed, but it didn't have as much detail as I was hoping for.

* * *

Only You

Chapter 4

* * *

Rey tried to sleep, but images of Ben's eyes, mouth, and skin consumed her dreams. She already woke up twice during the night, panting heavily. The heat in between her thighs was overwhelming. Every part of her body felt sensitive and _receptive_ to-

Rey shuddered at her thoughts. With the crisp bedding, she wiped the perspiration from her face and chest. She didn't know what to think. Her mind was hazy. The longing within her was _intense_. The most terrifying thought in Rey's mind was that...she _wasn't_ afraid of it. She...she _welcomed_ the thought of being with Ben in...that way.

Her cheeks burned at the thought of what she _wanted_ from him. She felt so free in her dreams when they were together...but tonight was a little different. Her tender feelings for Ben were still there...but something _else_ was too...something _raw._ Rey felt an uncontrollable desire for Ben...something she had never entirely experienced before. _But I allowed it_ , Rey thought. _I enjoyed it_... _and I wanted it to continue._

But something was _different_ about this time.

* * *

Kylo laid in bed and opened his eyes, staring at the ceiling... _frustrated_. His body was covered with perspiration. He didn't want to look down and assess his _condition._

Something was happening...and _Rey_ was causing it. He felt the pull through the Force. She was _tugging_ him... _hard_...through the bond. He let out an aggravated breath. _She has no IDEA what she's doing_ , he thought to himself. She didn't understand what was happening. He realized that. But didn't she realize that she's-

Kylo stopped his thoughts. He _felt_ it. Through the bond. His heart slammed against his chest. Realization came over him. He felt _elated_. His breathing was erratic. Rey had _no_ idea...that she _accepted_ the bond… She...she _didn't_ resist the pull...but what changed?

Kylo laid his arm over his forehead as he thought, trying to calm his breathing. It felt as if two electrical wires...that were on _fire_...were trying to connect… The bond was speaking to him too… _Of course_ , he thought. Their _proximity_ had changed. The bond was _aware_ …

He shivered a little at the thought of the mating bond. _Powerful_ , he thought. His body ached. He was sticky. Rey... _accepted_ the bond to such an extent...that _she_ was pulling at _him_. He still didn't know every aspect of how the mating bond worked. Did it affect females different than how it affected males? It was fascinating… Kylo thought back to his first moments with Rey. Her desire to kill him was overwhelming. Even he was _shocked_ and astounded by her animosity toward someone she barely knew. _Is it possible?_ Kylo thought. _Was it always speaking to her?_

Kylo looked at the digital clock projected next to his bed. He had a few hours to still get some sleep...and that's when he noticed the walls… His eyes widened in shock as he saw the large gashes. The holo-screens were shattered. The two chandeliers in the room were reduced to wires…

Kylo sat up, closed his eyes, and rubbed his temples. Without realizing it, she brought his desire for her to a dangerous level. She was _calling_ to him without realizing it. He...He must have _realized_ that she wasn't physically with him in those moments...and reacted… _badly._

He leaned his head back against the soft headboard and closed his eyes. Rey's desire was _persistent_ through the bond. It kept _tugging_ him...and she was _still_ sending him images of them in the steamy refresher...The hot water running down his back… He held her gently against the wooden wall… Her legs wrapped around him… His right hand gripped her hip… His left hand on the wall next to her head… Her hands tightened on his shoulders as he slowly thrusted into her…rhythmically...again...and again... She threw her head back and panted pleasingly into his ear with each buck of his hips… She was so _hot_ as he slid in and out of her-

He needed to stop this.

He felt gratified...so _completely_ gratified...that she wanted to be with him...but was she _ready_ to take that step with him? At that moment, he was so sure that he could _have_ her...but-

The ache in his chest was intense at the thought of her possibly... _regretting_...their first time together. He growled in frustration at what he was about to do.

It took him a while to calm himself down. _Rey_ , he spoke soothingly through the bond. _Are you alright?_ He waited for a moment, but there was no response. She still couldn't communicate through the bond… _I'm coming to check on you,_ he said.

He got up from the bed and purposely put on his tunic. Unfortunately, this was _not_ the time to tease Rey. He wanted her to be with him on _her_ terms...not just because of the bond.

* * *

Rey was startled to hear Ben through the bond. He sounded concerned...and aggravated. Rey closed her eyes. _I hope I didn't wake him_ , she thought. Rey sat up in bed and covered her face in her hands as a horrified thought came to her. _What if he saw it..._ all _of it?_ She shook her head. What would he _think_ of her? Would he think she's _that_ type of woman who-

Her thoughts were interrupted by her door opening. Ben stood there, a look of concern on his face. "Are you alright?"

Rey was quiet as she looked him, and then at her hands. "I'm okay now." She didn't know what he knew, but she still felt embarrassed. She _felt_ that he knew. Ben crossed the room and sat on the side of her bed, facing her. She didn't know what to say to him. She certainly didn't want to _look_ at him.

Rey felt his gaze on her. She didn't expect him to suddenly pick her up and carry her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and tried to hide her face.

"There's no reason to be shy around me," he said softly, nuzzling his nose against her neck. His breath tickled her ear, and she shivered. They stopped in front of the room where he slept.

Rey's cheeks were burning. "Ben…" She still didn't know what to say. He opened the door, and Rey gasped as her eyes looked at the destroyed room. He walked across the room and sat at the end of the large bed, pulling Rey with him to sit on his lap.

He leaned his head against her shoulder, his arms tightly holding her. He sighed heavily.

Rey scanned the room again, and then looked back at Ben, worried. "What _happened_?" Rey bent her head down to his ear. "Ben?" she whispered.

He was still frustrated. She could feel it. "Don't you _get it_ , Rey?" Ben said quietly, his head still resting against her shoulder. " _This_ is the effect you have on _me_." He closed his eyes and placed a kiss on her shoulder, and then another.

Rey flushed. "I-I didn't mean-"

"I don't want your _apology_ ," he said in a low, rough voice. He opened his eyes and looked at her thoughtfully. " _Never_ apologize about _that_." She felt her cheeks burn, and tried to turn her face away, but Ben gently tugged her chin to face him. She still kept her eyes down as he spoke to her. "I just want you to _understand_ ," he said quietly, taking her hand and placing it on his chest. She felt his heartbeat quicken. She looked up into his expressive eyes. He looked around the tattered room and then back at her. "Can you... _accept_ the effect you have on me?" He asked her slowly.

Her heart fluttered softly. "Yes," she breathed.

"Then I can accept the effect _I_ have on _you_ ," he said firmly, but soothingly.

As a man of few words, Ben seemed to know exactly what would make her feel better. She felt relieved that he _didn't_ want her feeling shame. He _didn't_ want her apologizing for her desire for him...and that was freeing to her.

Her small smile reached her eyes. She tilted her head forward to kiss Ben. It was a soft, slow kiss that made her melt and feel completely uninhibited before him. She spent a moment gently caressing and sucking on his lower lip.

She broke their kiss and looked around the disheveled room. "We're both tired and...I think you better sleep in my room to tonight...until this is cleaned up," she said confidently. For the first time, she was forward with him...and she wasn't embarrassed to admit it.

A corner of his mouth raised, and he considered her request. "All right," he said.

Rey got up from his lap and took his hand. She led him back to her room. She yawned as she climbed into the right side of the bed. She went under the sheets and laid on her side. Ben casually walked to the left side of the bed and spoke into his transmitter. He was telling Rhoda that their quarters needed reconstruction. She looked at his wrist. _Does he always wear that?_

"Yes," Ben responded. "Unfortunately." He rubbed his eyes a little and got into bed next to Rey.

She looked at his wrist. "You're not wearing that to bed," she said with a slight smirk.

He gave her an amused glance, but obligingly took it off and put it on the dresser. Rey smiled at him. "Goodnight," said Rey. She yawned, and then turned her back to him. Ben slid back into the bed and pulled Rey close to him, his chest against her back. She audibly sighed. She _didn't_ mean for him to hear it, but she supposed it didn't matter. It seemed like Ben _liked_ knowing her feelings toward him.

Rey felt naive about her observations. She wished that she could read Ben easier, but maybe in time she would learn how to… She felt him slide his right hand down to her hip. He was so close...so warm.

* * *

Kylo heard Rey's sigh when he pulled her in his arms. He indulged himself by running a free hand down her side to rest on her hip. _So soft_ , he thought. She trembled under his touch...and he reveled in it. With his thumb, he traced her hip and kissed her shoulder slowly...but then stopped himself. "Goodnight, Rey," he whispered. She murmured to him in return. He was tempted to turn her around and kiss her lips again, but being in bed together made the idea a little _too_ tempting. He was just invited to _sleep_ with her. That was it...for now.

Kylo closed his eyes and let himself sleep peacefully. He had the premonition that tomorrow was going to be an agonizing day…

* * *

Rey slowly woke up a few hours later. She was in the habit of always waking up earlier than she should, but at least she felt rested and warm. She looked over to Ben next to her, sleeping on his back peacefully. Her eyes traveled over his form. She watched his chest rise up and down. Rey inched herself over to him to share his pillow. She couldn't resist giving him a kiss on the cheek. He stirred a little, but didn't get up. She moved a little closer to him and rested her head against his shoulder and sighed contently to herself.

Yes...she could wake up like this often.

Ben didn't seem to be pushing her into physical intimacy, which she appreciated. It's not that she didn't _want_ to. She just wanted it to come naturally over time. She inwardly smacked her head. Rey felt frustrated with herself. She wished she _knew_ when the right time would be. How does anyone know? _Do people just...react?_ She thought to herself. Maybe she was overthinking it. What was she _waiting_ for?

She closed her eyes, moving her head from Ben's shoulder to his chest. Rey felt relaxed and warm by the gentle thudding of his heart. Yes... _that's_ what she wanted. Maybe she just needed him to _say_ it...an assurance of a deeper connection...a dedication.

Rey didn't understand love...or at least she didn't _feel_ like she did. Being alone for most of her life didn't give her much experience in that area. She was waiting for her parents to come back to Jakku to love her...until she realized that they were never coming back. She _did_ consider Finn a close friend, and she _did_ love him, but it certainly wasn't romantic love.

No...when it came to romantic love, she felt inexperienced...and she hated it.

Only once did she witness a wedding. It was a year after Crait. Two of the technical support staff in the Resistance were in love and asked Leia to marry them since they considered her the governing authority over them. Rey forgot the name of the planet Leia decided to marry them on, but it was very green. She remembered a pretty arch way that was set up. It was covered in yellow flowers. Chairs were set up for guests to watch the ceremony. The bride walked down the center aisle with her best friend, arm in arm. She was in a long, light peach lace dress. Her hair was up in a pretty bun. She was glowing as she stared at the man she was going to marry...and he smiled at her in return.

Rey meditated on that image for a moment. Would it annoy Ben if she wanted that? Well, she wouldn't want all of those people watching them...but it would be nice to have a meaningful ceremony to commemorate their bond.

Rey felt that a ceremony would seal their union. It would be official...without fear of abandonment. She groaned to herself. Of course... _That_ is what she had been afraid of. But if she really thought about their history together, _she_ was the one who consistently abandoned him. Maybe...she _knew_ that once she gave herself to him physically...that she would feel even more attached to him than she already was...and _that_ thought was terrifying.

Well, that's what the act _did_ , right? It-It definitely _wasn't_ love… She wasn't naive enough to think that it was...but it did promote a deeper attachment of some kind…? That the act itself was a _wanting_ and _accepting_ of another human being...and enjoying the _pleasure_ of that bond? Rey felt her cheeks heat as she remembered her dream from a few hours ago and the pleasure she felt from Ben.

Yes...she wanted it _all_...and hopefully he did too.

* * *

Kylo woke up as soon as Rey laid her head on his chest. He could get used to this feeling of waking up next to someone who _cared_ for him...and who he cared for in return…

It was a habit of his to read the thoughts of those around him. Rey was no different. Ever since he carried her off Takodana, she was the only one whose thoughts he _enjoyed_ listening to. So he pretended to still be asleep as he listened to Rey's inner conflict. Well, he couldn't characterize it as a conflict. It was clear that she _wanted_ to be with him...but she wanted assurance of his intentions.

If he wasn't trying to feign sleep, he would have rolled his eyes and sighed in frustration. After _everything_ he had done for this woman...after _everything_ he had suffered through...wasn't his intentions toward her _obvious_? If he just wanted her body, he could have taken it without going through _all_ of this trouble.

But he was glad that Rey desired an official ceremony… He wasn't sure how much longer he could withstand her desire pulling at him before _he_ finally gave in. He felt like banging his head against the wall. _Why_ didn't he just take her last night? He could have insisted on a sealing their bond today to assure her… It would have been _so_ much easier… _Idiot_ , he thought to himself.

He had to calm down his self-directed anger before Rey caught on. He _had_ to believe that his well-thought out decision would pay off… Otherwise, he was just suffering for _no reason._

Kylo lazily wrapped his arms around Rey and kissed the top of her head. "Hey," he whispered to her. He felt Rey jump a little and then relax. She propped herself up to look at him, smiling. Her hair was disheveled and her tunic collar was barely covering her breasts. _It would be so easy_ , he thought, and then shook those urges away. "How did you sleep?" He asked her, a corner of his mouth rising.

Her smile widened. "I slept well," she said quietly. "We need to leave, don't we?"

"Yes, we do," he said, leaning his head forward and resting it against her own. He breathed heavily. He would have to get some time away with her after cleaning up the _mess_ on D'Qar. Maybe he could set up a suitable residence there in the meantime…

He kissed her softly and then reluctantly got up from the bed first. He put on his transmitter. This was going to be a _long_ day...

* * *

After kissing her, Ben left to go get dressed in what she assumed would be his normal attire. She thought it was interesting. Even after becoming Supreme Leader, he didn't change his look that much. He had a more regal silver trim on his outer layer, but that was all. Then again, it wasn't like his everyday attire was _cheap_ , Maker forbid.

Rhoda knocked on the door a few minutes later. Rey ushered her inside.

Rhoda bowed. "Good Morning, my lady. I hope you slept well." Rey couldn't help but blush a little as Rhoda's eyes lazily glanced at the bed, where _two_ people obviously slept the night before. "Today is an important day. Let's see… What should you wear?" Rhoda muttered to herself as she opened various drawers. She shook her head, and then headed to the armoire. "You need a _practical_ dress."

Rey looked uneasy. "If we're going to a poor mining village, I don't want to look-"

Rhoda nodded. "I understand, but they will _expect_ the Supreme Leader's consort to look better than they do," she said firmly, but politely. She gave Rey a small smile. "I think I have something that will suit you well for today." Rhoda pulled out a long aquamarine dress with silver and white beads that lined the sleeves and bodice. The sleeves were off the shoulders, but Rey decided that the neckline wasn't too low where it would be inappropriate. She wasn't used to exposing her neckline. Rhoda lifted the dress so Rey could see underneath it. Rey grinned. There were thin white pants stitched inside the dress. "Do you need help changing into the dress?" Rhoda asked politely. "I wouldn't normally ask, but you seem to be more _independent_ than the ladies I've served in the past," she said, trying to find the right words.

Rey smiled. "No, but thank you, Rhoda, for all of your help," she said.

Rhoda laid out silver and white beaded flats to accompany the dress. "It is my pleasure. However, when you need to attend a more formal occasion, I will _insist_ on fixing your hair."

Rey almost laughed. "It's a deal."

When Rhoda left, Rey dressed herself and put a small amount of makeup enhancement that Rhoda gave her. She left her hair down. On her dresser, Rey found the hair ties she asked for...and Luke's broken lightsaber. She almost forgot. It was in her old clothes. Rhoda must have washed them-or trashed them-and found the two broken halves. She never repaired it. _I'll have to bring it up another time_ , she thought, and then rolled her eyes. _I'm sure he's going to want it back._

"Want what back?" She heard Ben's amused voice behind her. He was already dressed and leaning against the opening of her space. His eyes immediately darted to the dresser. "You left it broken?" He asked, and then walked toward the dresser to inspect the two pieces. Ben picked them up.

"I couldn't bring myself to fix it before," she said, staring at the broken lightsaber contemplatively. "...but I would like to fix it now. I have an idea-"

Ben turned the pieces in his hands as he spoke. "But you can use some guidance. You could injure yourself fixing it."

Rey became indignant. "I will _not_ injure myself. I'm _very_ careful," she said, a tinge of annoyance in her voice.

One corner of Ben's mouth raised slightly as he glanced from the lightsaber to her, and then down her form, admiring her dress. "I know you're careful," he said simply, shrugging off her combative tone.

Rey flushed a little as Ben studied her. Somehow her irritation temporarily subsided. She tried to ignore how handsome he looked today. He looked rested...and more at ease. "We should probably get going," Rey said, unsure of what to say. It's not that she didn't want him admiring her, but it was a new feeling. She liked it...a little _too_ much at times...but sometimes Ben's gaze overwhelmed her. Others have looked at her before, but it was the fact that _Ben_ was staring at her. _He_ made the experience to be something to look forward to...something to anticipate and _enjoy._

He put the lightsaber back on the dresser and stepped forward until his head hovered over hers. Ben leaned down and kissed her. His lips were so soft...so warm. Amongst their heated moments, Ben had an underlining tenderness in the way he kissed her. His arms wrapped around her and tugged her close as his lips caressed and nipped at her bottom lip. She kissed him back and felt completely lost in him. Her hands clutched his firm back. _Everything_ about him made her _feel_. She trembled as his hands slid down her waist and rested at her hips.

He broke their kiss and felt the beading on her sleeve with his thumb and forefinger. "You look very pretty, Rey," he said quietly.

Rey hoped that he didn't notice the light blush that spread over her cheeks. She hoped that the makeup concealed it. "Thank you," she whispered.

He took her chin and gave her one last kiss before they left for the Ileenium system.

* * *

It was a _long_ journey to D'Qar, but Rey helped him pass the time. Rhoda was mercilessly typing on her datapad behind them.

It pleased him that Rey immediately took the co-pilot seat. Truth be told, he had this new ship crafted specifically for her. She seemed to like it… Kylo glanced at her every once in a while. He wouldn't admit it to her _yet_ , but her piloting skills were fascinating. How did someone with _no_ formal training become proficient? He marveled at the thought.

The landing was smooth. He felt relief pulse through the bond. _This trip was long for Rey too_ , he thought.

Kylo took her hand as he led her off their ship. Rey gave him a small smile and took his arm. She looked so beautiful… He shook his head.

Back to work.

Rhoda finished typing on her datapad, and then addressed him. "I will return when preparations are ready, my lord," Rhoda said as she bowed, and then turned to Rey. "My lady, is there anything specific you would like in your new accommodations?"

Rey shook her head. "I can't think of anything, but thank you."

Rhoda smiled and bowed. "Please contact me if you need anything." A large speeder with a glass-covered roof was waiting for her. Kylo glanced at Rey, who stared at the vehicle in admiration.

"That's ours, you know," he said. "Do you like it?"

Rey nodded enthusiastically. "I've never seen one like it." She squeezed his arm. "I'd like to see the construction of it up close."

Kylo tilted his head to the side as he looked at her. Yes...she was fascinating.

As they walked toward the facility, Kylo decided that D'Qar was _not_ his favorite planet. He scrunched his nose at his surroundings and sighed. _Another jungle_ , he thought. They appeared to be at an old Empire base that was corroding. Stormtroopers and various officers scattered around the massive, seemingly abandoned base. The technicians were hard at work in the background.

They all turned their heads to look at him and Rey. One officer in particular appeared to be startled. He approached them, nonetheless. "Supreme Leader," he said in reverence, bowing. He quickly looked at Rey and bowed again. "And my lady, so good to see you." The officer was about to introduce himself. "I am-"

"We're taking a tour of the facility," Kylo said impatiently, guiding Rey forward.

"O-Of course. Let me be your guide," the officer said. He walked them out to the back of the base and opened a large set of doors. They stepped outside to see rows and rows of workers. They all seemed to be working on various parts of machinery.

Kylo felt an onslaught of misery through the bond. He looked at Rey. His eyes traveled to where she was looking. In the far right corner of the expansive space was a section of young children cutting and cleaning various types of materials, mostly metals. They were covered with dirt and rashes covered their arms. _It's probably from the cleaners they're using_ , he thought. Kylo's eyebrows scrunched together. As he scanned the crowd, he noticed a metallic blinking transmitter on each worker's right ankle, the children included.

"As you can see," said the officer proudly. "This facility is an impressive example of First Order efficiency."

"Are they all criminals?" Kylo asked. He glanced over at Rey, who was visibly upset, with wide, unblinking eyes. _Don't be alarmed. We'll take care of this_ , he said to her through the bond, trying to reassure her. She was specifically looking at one little girl who was scrubbing a gear.

The officer titled his head to the side. "These are debtors, Supreme Leader." The officer thought about it. "I suppose we do consider them to be criminals. That is a better term to classify them under."

"How do we calculate when their debts are paid off?" Kylo asked.

The officer looked at Kylo again, confused by the question. "They won't be released. Many of them have enormous debts they couldn't possibly pay off."

Rey spoke up this time, unable to contain her disgust. "Are you telling me that these people can _never_ leave? There are _children_ here."

The officer turned a little red from frustration, especially since some of the workers turned to look at Rey. "My lady, many of the workers here _were_ children when they arrived," he said calmly, trying to reason with the very angry woman in front of him.

Rey's mouth gaped open in shock. She shut it tight quickly, and then looked at Kylo, who also had a sullen, but contemplative look on his face.

Kylo was processing the information. "How could _children_ owe so much debt to the First Order?"

The officer took a step back. "I-"

Kylo shook his head. "Nevermind," he said lowly. "I don't need your explanation." At that point, all of the workers were watching the Supreme Leader. With a wave of his hand, every transmitter broke apart from each worker's ankle, one by one. He addressed the crowd. "This facility has been hidden from my attention. We…" He indicated to Rey next to him. "...will personally look over your files and re-assign you to another region of the First Order where you can make choices of your _own_." The workers looked down at their ankles, looked at each other, and then looked at the couple in front of them. Some were in awe. Some were afraid. All were silent.

He glanced at Rey, who gave him a small smile. As strong sense of pride pushed its way through the bond to Kylo. He wasn't sure if Rey was aware of it. _See_ , he said through the bond. _I_ waved _...and only some are terrified._ Still grinning, Rey glanced at him in return, acknowledging the joke.

The officer looked at Kylo, completely shocked. "Supreme Leader-"

Kylo turned his attention from Rey to the officer. "I assume most of them will want to leave this…" He looked around disgustedly. "... _terrible_ planet. We will re-assign them to another facility. The First Order will automatically deduct a percentage of their pay every month. They _may_ continue working here, if they choose."

The officer looked at Kylo pointedly. "My lord, what if we have no workers here?"

Kylo shook his head, still looking around. "We will pay workers a higher wage if they decide to work here. We can recruit others," he said more to himself than the officer. He didn't need to explain himself to this imbecile. He looked at Rey. "It's time to leave." She nodded at him, and she took his arm. He turned to the officer. "I will send instructions of what I want done," Kylo said sternly, and then left the base with Rey.

As they walked, Rey looked at him, slightly confused. "Why didn't you just free them of their debts? Their debts are probably from their _parents_. Why do _they_ have to pay them off?" She let out a breath of frustration.

Kylo sighed. "It's the law," he said. "Once we change the laws, we can clear them from their parents' debts, but for now, my main objective was to end their captivity."

"Since they _still_ have to work for the First Order, they will _still_ be in captivity," she said, shooting him an aggravated glance.

He stopped walking, shook his head, and looked at her seriously. "They will be able to _choose_ where they live and where they work. They will have _normal_ hours. They will have their _own_ credits. They will be able to have a family, _if they wish_. That is enough for now." He understood Rey's point, but she needed to be patient. "Like I told you before, we can't have _everything_ we want. We need to choose."

Rey sighed and squeezed his arm. "You could have just declared the law to be changed," she said. "It's that simple."

He pinched the bridge of his nose. _What a day…_ He didn't want to be angry with her. "You know it's not that simple," he said quietly. "This needs to happen over time."

She nodded, and then continued walking. "This conversation isn't over," she said stubbornly.

"No, I don't imagine it is..." A corner of his mouth raised, and he sent her an affectionate pulse through the bond. "...especially since I'm giving _you_ their files."

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I still don't own Star Wars, Lucasfilm, or Disney.

A/N: Thank you to all of my story reviewers and followers!

Stephie0020 - Thank you! It was a concept that really interested me, especially since it's rumored that there's going to be a time jump between _The Last Jedi_ and episode IX. Yes, I completely agree (LOL)!

Sisterspy - Thank you!

lexmckkni - Thank you! I'm so glad I wasn't the only one in the theater who reacted that way! I'm so glad that you're enjoying the story. I get embarrassed for Rey too, especially when I re-read the chapter! It doesn't help that Ben is always eavesdropping (LOL). When I picture Rhoda in my head, she makes me laugh. I definitely see Ben with an older, sassy personal assistant who's not completely afraid to talk to him.

* * *

Only You

Chapter 5

* * *

Rey couldn't help the small grin that spread across her face. It was _nice_ to be trusted with information. The more she was with Ben, the more she realized that she _was_ an equal in his eyes. Maybe that was the real reason why she finally gave in to him. Beyond his other characteristics and skills, _that_ made him the most desirable to her. No one had ever esteemed her the way he did.

Outside the base, Rhoda was waiting for them. She bowed. "Your accommodations have been prepared." Behind her was the large, enclosed speeder that they saw before. "The residence isn't far."

Rey was excited to actually ride in the exotic speeder. She glanced at Ben, but he didn't look as excited. In fact, he looked _bored_. She smirked at him. _So spoiled_ , she thought to herself.

Ben looked at her as Rhoda handed him a datapad. A corner of his mouth raised slightly. _You will be too_ , he replied through the bond as he started typing.

"My lady," Rhoda interrupted, holding a transmitter. "Please hold out your wrist." Rey did as she was told, and Rhoda gently snapped the device on her left wrist. "This will give you access to communicate with your m-" Rhoda corrected herself as Ben's eyes darted to her. "...Supreme Leader and myself."

The transmitter was light. "Is there a tracker on it?"

"Only you and the Supreme Leader have access to each other's locations. If you need to, you both have the option of permitting access to me, but it isn't necessary. That is only in case of emergencies," Rhoda explained as she typed on a second datapad, and then handed it over to Rey. This is your personal device. You have equal access to highly classified files."

Rey held the device oddly in her hands. She felt confident in her abilities restoring equipment, but she didn't have much experience typing or using such advanced devices. Rey was sure she would learn, but she didn't see herself being as glued to it as Ben was. He was constantly reading and taking copious amounts of notes. She grinned to herself. His focus and dedication _was_ admirable, but there was no reason to tell him that. Not yet. His ego was inflated enough. She chuckled to herself and admired the speeder. It was covered in shades of green, rust, and brown. On the right side was a large C-shaped leather lounger and to the left was the driver and two overstuffed lounge chairs. Rhoda sat in one of them, still typing mercilessly.

With his datapad, Ben walked over to sit on the lounger. He closed his eyes and rested his head against the back of the cushion. _Rey, come sit with me,_ he said through the bond. He sounded restless.

Rey sat next to him, and then quickly found herself pulled into his lap sideways, his strong arms wrapping around her. She felt her cheeks burn as he slowly kissed the crook of her neck. Rhoda either didn't notice or didn't care, but Rey still felt like Ben should have waited until they were alone. It's just...she couldn't _quite_ find the words to stop him. She trembled as his lips nipped at the spot right below her ear. She sighed contently, and leaned closer to him, her head next to his. They stayed like that for another few minutes until the speeder stopped. Ben took her chin in his hands to brush his lips against hers. Rey found herself reluctant to get up from his lap. Why did he feel the need to _melt_ her every time they were together? She pushed out the image of herself trying to stand up, and then unceremoniously sliding to the floor as she lost strength in her knees. _That's_ what he made her feel like. She thought she initially felt a pulse of _amusement_ through the bond, but it was quickly replaced with a warm caress.

Rey took Ben's arm and they walked off the speeder. She was surprised at how casually she started doing that.

Rey was surprised to see a tall, modern metallic building in front of them among the jungle backdrop.

They started to walk into the building. "It's odd to see such a grand structure in the middle of the jungle," said Rey, looking at the white marble foyer. Several First Order officials walked past them. "I assume First Order workers stay here?"

They stepped into an elevator with Rhoda. "Yes," said Rhoda. "But you will see other officials from our ally territories come here for a more…" Rhoda thought for a moment to find the right word. "... _adventurous_ holiday. They find the surrounding forests unusual."

Rey scrunched her eyebrows. "What a strange place to rest. Are they _that_ bored with their usual lives of leisure that they have to come _here_?"

Ben looked at Rey, amused. "Yes," he said dryly. "Although I can't imagine why."

Rhoda took their fingerprints, and then the elevator opened. "Please let me know if you need anything." She bowed, but stayed in the elevator.

Ben took Rey's hand as they stepped off the elevator and explored their new residence. She decided that she liked it better when Ben held her hand. Taking his arm seemed more appropriate when they were out in public, but holding hands with him felt...romantic. Her heart beat a little faster and her cheeks warmed.

They were alone again.

And she liked it.

It seemed like Ben was just as curious as she was. The white marble floors were streaked with dark green and gold. A grand staircase greeted them. The gold-leaf railing that adorned it was especially impressive.

Rey squeezed Ben's hand and looked at him. "I haven't been to many residences that have an upper dwelling area."

"Neither have I," Ben replied, deciding to explore the first floor first. "I thought it would be interesting to have one."

"You knew about this residence?" Rey asked.

He looked at her, surprised at the question. "I oversee everything we have," he said softly, looking at their surroundings.

She didn't know why, but she felt her heart thud a little more forcefully this time. Maybe it was the way he said it.

They walked ahead, and Rey gasped when she saw the large, expansive living area. Floor to ceiling windows covered the entire space that stretched into a long semi-circle. There was a long row of bookshelves on the left side of the room. Two grand, gold-leaf desks were facing each other next to them. On the right side of the room was a massive, high-back dark green lounger. A green and white marble fireplace was in front of it, already lit. A holo-screen was above it. Two overstuffed golden chairs were on both sides of the lounger. Rey smiled. It was a very comfortable room. They walked close to the windows. They must have been on the highest floor. The view of the forest was lovely. The sunset was even prettier. Ben still didn't seem impressed. Rey smirked. "Does _anything_ impress you?" She asked with a teasing tone.

He slowly rubbed his thumb over her knuckles. "Some things do," he responded, and thought about the question. "I prefer to have a view of the ocean, if possible. I'm not a fan of jungles." They inched a little closer to the windows and stared at the tall trees. "This planet once had a rebel base." Ben was quiet for a moment. "The Resistance often chose jungle environments for rebel bases, if they could." He said the last part slowly, as if remembering something from his past.

Suddenly, an image of Ach-To entered her mind. She admired the sunlight dancing across the crashing waves. It was very peaceful. It made her smile broaden a little. Ben must have shared it with her.

Rey stepped closer to Ben. "You're right," she said decidedly. "An ocean view is much better." She planted a quick kiss on Ben's cheek. His eyes brightened in response. He made a movement to step toward her, and then halted. They continued their tour. She wondered why he did stopped himself.

* * *

Kylo was surprised by Rey's sudden kiss. They had kissed several times now, but whenever _she_ initiated it, something ignited in him. It wasn't the first time he felt it. _It's that_ tug _again_ , he thought. He remembered the destroyed room from the night prior. He decided that his reaction was _territorial_ in nature. It didn't help that his temperament was naturally possessive. No...the bond wasn't helping _at all_.

He guided Rey to the other spaces. He would have to distract himself from touching Rey the way he _wanted_ to. On the speeder, he was only too willing to pull her into his lap and worship her. He...He _couldn't_ help it. The desire to hold her was overwhelming. That's why he pleaded with her through the bond to sit with him. He tried to take the edge out of his voice as he spoke to her through their connection, and he was sure he succeeded...but how much longer would he be able to _hide_ it? Now that Rey had unknowingly accepted their bond, how much longer would he be able to _ignore_ the tug? Holding her hand...keeping her close...was helping...but the bond was _unsettled_.

He could feel it.

He was losing control.

Kylo sighed to himself. He looked at the sunset. It was worse at night. Unless he wanted a repeat of the night before, he needed to make sure they were _both_ exhausted before they slept… Slowly, an idea came to him. He would much rather feel fatigue through _other_ means...but this would have to do for now.

Kylo turned to Rey, and guided her to a nearby door. "I had an additional space set up for us."

He opened the connected door and a large training room was before them. Rey looked at the space approvingly. Yes...perhaps their first lesson _had_ to be tonight.

"Would you like to practice tonight?" He asked.

Rey looked a him, nodding. "Yes," she said. "Can we see the rest of the spaces first?"

Kylo nodded to her. He took her through another connecting door. It led to an elaborate bathing area. White and gray marble covered the floors and walls. A semi-circle bathing pool covered most of the space. On the wall, a small waterfall flowed into the bath. A refresher was in the far corner. He suddenly pushed an image of a naked, panting Rey out of his mind. He did _not_ need a reminder of her dream now. He felt Rey's shyness through the bond. _Oh_ , he thought. _She sent_ _me the image unknowingly._ Rey's active imagination wasn't helping him either.

He quickly led her out of the bathing area and into their first sleeping area. He figured that after training, they wouldn't feel like climbing stairs into the other bedchamber. Since Rey invited him into her bed last night, it wasn't _too_ far-fetched to believe that she would do it again. _Besides_ , he thought. _The pull may not allow_ _me to sleep elsewhere_.

The sleeping area was another enormous space. It was decorated in aquamarine, white and silver. A large, four-poster bed took up most of the area. It was covered with aquamarine and white bedding with overstuffed pillows and silver sheets. A silver and white engraved dresser and armoire were placed across from the bed. He was already tired from their journey, but he was certain that he wasn't tired _enough_...and neither was Rey.

"This is your personal space," he said. Kylo was about to guide Rey into the next room, but she halted.

"Oh," she said, surprised. He felt her shyness spike through the bond. "I-I thought-"

Kylo couldn't help a corner of his mouth from raising slightly. He supposed it wouldn't hurt to indulge _a little_ with her. He towered over her and gently took her chin between his forefinger and thumb. "You thought what, Rey?" He whispered to her. Kylo leaned forward and nuzzled his nose against hers. He heard her breath hitch at the contact. His own heart thudded. He savored their contact greedily.

He felt her desire spike, but her pride ultimately won. She quickly kissed his lips. "Nothing," said said simply, shaking her head. A small smile was on her face. She guided him out of the room.

Admittedly, he _was_ disappointed that Rey didn't take the bait, but he supposed he could let her leave. This time.

They walked through the foyer and up the grand staircase. They quickly peeked inside a small library with one desk, bookshelves, and a dark blue lounger. The next space was another sleeping chamber. The room was decorated in rust, cream, and gold, including the bedding on the large bed on the right side. A large fireplace and sitting area was on the opposite side. There was a similar, large bathing space connected next door. He _did_ like how every room was covered in windows. It was a nice change from the holo-screens.

Rey turned to him. She was oddly quiet when they toured the upper space. He wondered why. "I'll meet you in the training room," she said, gave him a quick smile, and then headed downstairs.

Kylo walked to the nearby dresser and found a pair of loose black pants and a loose gray tunic. He didn't particularly enjoy training with a shirt, especially since Rey seemed to _enjoy_ watching him without it, but he had to, unfortunately, make safer decisions tonight.

Well, he was going to _try_.

He descended the stairs and entered the training room. Rey was already waiting for him. She wore loose gray pants and a loose lavender tunic. Her hair was in her usual three buns.

"So where do we start?" She asked.

"You have my abilities," he said contemplatively. "I sense that I... _transferred_ them to you during our first meeting."

Rey's eyes quickly darted to his. "So, you know?"

"Yes, I do. It wasn't my intention," he replied dryly. "How much do _you_ know?"

Rey thought about it. "It felt like... _doors_ opening in my mind," she said slowly. "I can't explain it, but I _knew_ how you did...what you did."

Kylo was silent for a moment. It explained why her fighting stance was almost identical to his...why she able to keep up with him with barely _any_ training. He smirked at her and shook his head. "Do you have _any_ idea how long it took me to master my skills?"

She smirked back at him. "I _cannot_ help it if you gave me your abilities. You should be more careful in the future," she said teasingly.

He couldn't help it. He gave her a _very_ small smile in reply. "So you have my skills," he said. "...but you lack proficiency in your Force sense abilities and control of the Force itself." He circled her, stroking his chin. "You're a ticking time bomb." He stopped. "Let's start with your sense abilities. I have a training remote ready...but I'll train with you first." In a nearby chest, Kylo took out two wooden swords.

She looked at him, puzzled. "Why are we using those? Why can't I just use _your_ lightsaber? I've used it before."

He almost smirked. "I would rather _not_ have the other side of my face scarred tonight."

"Oh," said Rey quietly, but then her voice became more forceful. "Well, you _did_ deserve it." She looked at his face. "Besides...your scar is barely noticeable."

He shook his head. "I _didn't_ deserve it. I just wanted to train you."

"You Force pushed me against a tree to attack _Finn_ ," she said, retaliating.

Kylo remembered. He wanted to get Rey out of the way so that he could fight the traitor. He _knew_ she would try to intervene. He was so...so _enraged_ when the ex-stormtrooper ran to Rey's side to hold her. At the time, he didn't know what made him so angry. He did now.

Kylo looked at her seriously. "Every move I made against you that night was purely _defensive_." He had to calm down, or his temper was going to get the better of him. "I think I made it quite obvious that I was _not_ trying to kill you," he said quietly. An edge of irritation was clearly in his voice.

Rey sighed audibly. "I guess it doesn't matter now, does it?" He could hear the aggravation in her voice as well. Good. She could use that to train.

He went back to the chest one more time to retrieve a helmet. He placed it on her head. It completely shielded her eyes.

"Ben, I cannot see _anything_ ," she said, putting her hands on her hips, huffing.

"That's the point," Kylo explained, making her grip one wooden sword in her hand. "You're going to try to block my attacks by sensing my presence through the Force." He looked at her in her frustrated state. She randomly swung her sword. He smiled, knowing that she couldn't see him. He looked down her form. _Cute_ , he thought to himself. "Now, you need to focus and sense me."

He made sure that his swings were slow at first. He teasingly hit his sword on her helmet a few times. Kylo inwardly chuckled to himself. He felt Rey _seething_ through the bond. She only missed a few more times before she could deflect his movements. She was definitely clumsy at first. Rey reminded him of himself when his uncle practiced this technique with him. Suddenly, Rey started attacking him more ferociously. He met her attacks, blow by blow. They slid, ducked, and lunged across the training room, sometimes thrashing each other against the padded walls. _She probably didn't appreciate the teasing_ , he thought to himself. Kylo was used to this grueling training, but it was obvious that Rey wasn't. They were both getting sweaty, but Rey was definitely panting more than he was. It was nice to have someone to spar with again. Rey was certainly an enticing partner. Rey lunged for him a few more times before Kylo had enough. About an hour had passed, and he knew Rey wasn't going to stop before he did. She would never give him the satisfaction. With one lunge he flung her sword across the room, removed her helmet, and pinned her wrists to the wall. They were both panting now.

Kylo lowered his mouth next to her ear. "Do you yield, Rey?" He whispered roughly.

Rey tried to free her wrists from his grasp, and almost succeeded, but he quickly pinned her again.

"No," he said lowly, nipping her right earlobe. "I'm not letting you go until you yield to me." He knew that they were both tired, but as soon as he pinned her to the wall, something _awoke_ inside him.

Rey looked at him, hard. "I'm not yielding to you," she said defiantly. He felt her tremble as he placed a slow kiss under her ear. He just couldn't _help_ it. He angled his head so that his lips caressed and nipped under her chin. And then he reached her lips.

He knew he had to stop, but something was _tugging_ at him...as if he just couldn't get close enough.

* * *

Rey shivered when Ben's lips stopped in front of her own. She reached out to caress his lips with hers and gently nibbled on his lower lip. She felt him groan as he released her hands and cupped her face. He kissed her back with more force than he usually did. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Her cheeks flushed as he broke their kiss to look at her. There was something unrelenting in his gaze that she couldn't place. For the first time in a long time, she felt like she was his prey...and she wasn't afraid.

In fact, she was oddly excited by the idea...as if this was _supposed_ to happen.

She felt the heat radiating off her cheeks. Her legs felt like mush, partly from their training...and partly from _Ben_. "My muscles are a little sore," she admitted, barely above a whisper.

Without warning, he picked her up in his arms and carried her. "Then let me assist you," he said lowly in her ear.

She shivered as she felt his breath tickle her ear, and wrapped her arms around his neck. He brought her into their bathing area next door. He gently placed her on her feet and gently removed the ties from her hair. She felt paralyzed as she watched him slowly remove his tunic. Her eyes mindlessly traveled across his broad shoulders...to his firm chest...and down to his-

She flushed. He started taking off his pants in front of her.

He chuckled lowly. "I'm wearing a pair of short pants underneath. Don't worry, Rey," he said huskily. She glanced at him and indeed saw that he was wearing a pair of black short pants that fell right at his knees. He stood behind her as he placed his hands on her hips. He lowered his mouth to the crook of her neck to plant a quick kiss. "Since we're both sore," he said, tugging at her tunic. "...why don't we go in together?" He gestured at the bathing pool. Rey's heart thudded in her chest. Ben sounded so alluring to her...almost _entrancing_...like she couldn't back away from him.

And she didn't _want_ to.

She allowed him to help her tug her sticky tunic over her head. He dropped it to the floor. She wore a loose breast binding around her chest, so she didn't feeling feel entirely self-conscious. He was still standing in back of her as he ran his right hand up and down her side. His other hand tugged at her pants. "You don't need these either," he said roughly. She thought she heard him groan as he rubbed his right thumb in circles on her hip.

Rey thought that she would feel embarrassed as she allowed Ben to tug at her pants. When they hit the ground, she stepped out of them. Rey trembled as Ben felt the fabric of her underthings between this thumb and forefinger. "Very soft," he muttered, and then took her hand.

He walked her down the steps into the bathing pool. Like their bath on the ship, this one also had a long ledge with different soaps and buttons.

He sat on the ledge and pulled her into his lap. She sat sideways, and leaned her head against his. The water just reached their shoulders. He pulled her closer to his chest and closed his eyes. His right hand slid down her hip and rested on her outer thigh. He caressed it and drew imaginary circles with his thumb. "This feels better," he whispered, almost purring. Rey still heard the predatory edge in his voice, but he seemed more relaxed. She couldn't help enjoying the feel of his strong body against hers. She saw the button that produced bubbles, and pushed it. Rey shifted on top of Ben to get more comfortable, and she gripped his firm shoulders. He opened his eyes, amused. "Ah," he said. "Bubbles. That's right." As Rey shifted her hips to straddle him on the ledge, she sat on something hard. She gasped when she realized what it was. Only their thin clothing separated them from-

Rey sighed audibly. His hardness felt so _good_ against her.

She felt Ben tense for a moment at the contact, and then he pressed his hands on her hips and squeezed them. He pulled her against his chest. Rey tightened her hands on his shoulders as he rested his forehead against hers. She sat fully on top of his hardened length and she slid herself over him, enjoying the friction. She did it again. Rey started panting against his ear, and she felt Ben harden more beneath her. She wanted to do it again...and she did, sliding herself against him slowly. She felt Ben's lips on her neck as she moaned softly. His one hand slid in between them and stroked her inner thigh. His forefinger got dangerously close to the apex of her thighs, but he managed to stay _just_ out of reach.

Ben nipped down her neck as he slowly stroked her inner thigh with his forefinger. "Ah-h," Rey moaned again as Ben's finger moved a little closer to where she needed it to go. She slid herself against his hardened length again...and again. The friction felt _delicious_ to her.

Ben kissed his way to her ear. "What do you want, Rey?" He whispered with another stroke of his forefinger, and then he began to tug on the cloth that separated his finger from its destination. "You know," he said, with another tug of the cloth. He managed to slide her underthings down to rest below her hips. It now barely covered her bottom under the water. "If you would help me take these off…" He tugged at them again. "...I can give you what you want." Rey couldn't stop herself from rubbing against his hardness again. She closed her eyes to revel in the pleasure of the friction, and then she slowly opened them. Her hands gripped his shoulders more as Ben's lips caressed her ear. When she felt his tongue on her earlobe, with one hand, she quickly slid her underthings off, leaving herself bare from the waist down. She rearranged herself to straddle on top of him again and _oh_ did he feel good. His left hand rested on her hip as his right hand went between them. His forefinger teased her inner thigh and her body trembled under his touch.

She spread her thighs wider as he touched her and slid his finger into her sex. She moaned loudly and rested her forehead against the side of his head, panting against his left ear. He slowly rubbed his finger against her sex. "Oh-h," she gasped and closed her eyes as he started to slide his finger in and out of her.

He continued to stroke her as he whispered in her ear. "Why don't you take off your bindings?" He slowly withdrew his finger and traced his thumb over her nub. Rey cried in pleasure as he rubbed his thumb against her. "Here, let me help you take it off," he purred to her.

Rey felt hot under his touch. His finger withdrew from her, and both hands slid up her hips to the binding around her breasts. Ben loosed and lifted it over her head. He tossed it in the water.

* * *

Kylo looked at Rey, she was completely bare before him. The water was barely covering her breasts. She didn't sit back on the ledge with him. Instead, she whispered, "Come here."

He stood up from the ledge and walked across the bathing pool to her. She managed to back herself against the opposite pool wall. He towered over her and placed his hands on the wall, pinning her in. He leaned in until his mouth was in front of hers. He gazed at her hungrily. "What do you want, Rey?" He said lowly. Kylo was aware that he met his breaking point...and there was no going back.

She looked at him with glazed, pleasure-filled eyes. Her voice was barely above a whisper. "You need to take off your clothes too." She flushed under his gaze, and she reached down to tug as his pants. He kicked them off. He stepped closer to her to let her feel his erection. He may have been past reason, but he still needed to _know_.

With his hands still next to both sides of her head, he leaned over, resting his forehead against hers. "Do you want this?" He asked, pressing his length against her stomach. He felt her shiver as he slowly kissed down her neck.

She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Yes," she breathed.

He sucked in a breath as Rey shyly touched his erection with her hand and gripped it. He stopped kissing her, and leaned against the wall, caught off guard by the attention. She slid her hand up and down slowly, and then he stopped her hand. "Next time," he said gently.

He cupped her bottom with his hands and hoisted her higher up on the wall, exposing her bare breasts to his gaze. Kylo kissed her chin softly and then gently planted kisses down her neck until his lips reached her chest. His tongue traced over her left nipple, and he kissed it. Rey kept her head against the wall and closed her eyes. He rested his forehead against her chest. "We can come back in here later," he whispered. He then took her in his arms and carried her into the adjoining bedchamber. It was officially night time as the full moon alone illuminated the space. He laid Rey gently on the bed.

Kylo felt her shyness and she got under the covers. He chuckled inwardly to himself as he got under with her. He gently pushed Rey on her back as he slid his body on top of her. He audibly groaned as she took his face in his hands and ran her tongue over his lower lip. He lowered himself on his elbows as she caressed his lips with hers. He reveled in the feel of her soft breasts against his chest. He almost completely lost it. Almost.

As he lowered his body more, he rubbed his hardened length against her moist sex. He groaned audibly. She was so _hot_ against him. Rey gripped his shoulders tight and threw her head back against the pillows, closing her eyes and parting her lips as he teased her with his tip. She moaned loudly and he had to hold himself back from grabbing her hips and thrusting into her. He spent a moment rubbing himself against her. He slid his hands to her hips and squeezed them. "Ah-h," she moaned loudly into his ear. He let one hand wander down in between them. He fingered her, slowly sliding his forefinger in and out. Rey writhed in pleasure under him, moaning even louder.

He spoke against her ear. "You're so wet," he whispered. He nipped at her earlobe. "Are you ready?"

* * *

Rey shivered as Ben's finger slowly slid in and out of her. The pleasure she felt was overwhelming. "Yes," she breathed. She wanted him. She wanted this. _It's my first time, Ben._

His lips continued to caress her earlobe. _I'll take care of you_ , she heard through the bond. _Don't be afraid._

Rey's desire for Ben clouded her anxiousness as he slid his finger out of her and positioned his hardened length against her sex. She gasped at the contact. He was so _hard_ against her. Ben kissed her cheek and rested his forehead against hers for a moment. _I love you_ , she heard through the bond. A lone tear slid down her cheek. She _felt_ the affection Ben held for her reverberate strongly through their connection. Suddenly, their bond felt clear and open. She felt _all_ of him. He nuzzled his nose against hers. Rey realized that she was finally able to respond to him through the bond. _I love you, Ben._

He kissed her, and thrusted into her gently. He halted for a moment to let Rey adjust to his size. She wrapped her legs around his waist and gripped his shoulders tighter. The first thrust was uncomfortable as he broke through her hymen, but Ben must have sensed it. He pulled back and met her with short, gentle thrusts. His tip teased her opening and she gasped in pleasure. He purposely wasn't going too deep. He used the head of his erection to tease her nub again. Rey rubbed herself against his tip as she threw her head back and cried in pleasure. He was _so_ _hard_. "Oh-h," she moaned loudly in his ear. The friction was so _hot_. She roughly rubbed herself against his hardened length one more time, and then she felt her orgasm shudder through her body. At that moment, Ben moved his tip back inside her and thrusted deeper with long, steady strokes. His full length was slick inside her. With a loud groan he came and spilled his seed. He kissed her softly. It was a slow kiss that made Rey feel wanted and loved. Yes, through the bond she _knew_ he loved her.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading!


End file.
